To-Love-Destiny
by Phantom Dark-Knight
Summary: Their a boy who regain his memory from his past life after saving his little sister from the truck accident, and for the past 8 years, he make enemies and allies also found a new hobbies along the way, his life is going normally, but soon everything change one night when he meet an trouble some princess which she be the death of him in the coming future.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: hello this Phantom Dark-Knight and i must you know this would be my first story in 4 years since i join fanfic and i must warn you that my grammar and detail may be horrible so bear with me and please go easy on the flame please ok? i start to explain what this story about a little bit.**

**As you see i been using 3 different anime into one universe and those are Gundam built fighter, Gundam seed, and To-Love-Ru and also i been using Gundam BF universe (not the seed universe) and To-Love-Ru together. And for the character. We gonna see a little bit of Gundam BF character in the future in this story soon, and i'm not bashing them either, for To-Love-Ru I replace 1, or 2 character for OC, maybe, and i'm adding few of Gundam seed character in it. Oh! I forgot to mention that I also adding 1, or 2 game element into the story (maybe, i'm not sure).**

**And now unto the Main Character of the story. . . . . .*sigh* and i know those of you reader are seed fans, kira fans, Athrun fans would be piss off who i gonna pick for the MC of this story. And Noo! it not gonna be kira, or it gonna be Athrun or an OC as Main Character!. Sorry folk, I've my own reason why you two are not a perfectly fit for this story.**

**chibi Kira and chibi Athrun: what?**

**Kira: it not us?**

**Athrun: than who is the Main character of this story?**

**Chibi Phantom DK: *chuckle* you see *chuckle more***

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Black Beast meet The (troublesome) Pink Hair Princess**

On the top of Tokyo Tower their a girl that has pink hair and the cloth that look like that made out from anime that make everyone think she's a cos-player. And their two guy that wear black suit and black sunglasses. Those two seem like they came out from "Man in Black" movie.

It seem those guy been chasing this girl around the world or the universe. "It seem we finally got you" agent 1 said and continue "I wouldn't imagined that you would run away to this remote planet" "Thought this is the end of your tag game" agent 2 said.

The girl didn't say anything, she look back over her shoulder show how far down from Tokyo tower, and she look back at them and take out something from her pocket make both Agent nervous. She smile and lift up her left arm and show them their some kind of phone on her hand.

"shi- let stop her quickly before she use one her Invention!" agent 1 yelled, before both of them move, the girl take one step back so her one of her foot right at the edge of the tower that make both Agent freeze and think she jump over the tower.

Right she about to jump a hand grab her left wrist that she holding the phone which caught her off guard and didn't notice their another person right beside her, but this one is different from the both Agent in black suit, this one who has grayish hair and wear demonic-like armor with red cape over his shoulder.

"I don't think so, you think i gonna let you use it and escape again? I don't think so. Now let go back to the ship, you and I have a LOONG talk once we get back" The knight said. The girl all she can do grit her teeth in frustrated for been caught easily and frown give in.

* * *

Sainan Hgh School

Now we see a high school where many student that study, play sport, and club activity. It seem everyone having fun with their friend and love one, well except one student who has messy black hair sleeping on the his desk that on left corner of the classroom next to the window on the fourth bottom row while listen some musics from his black iPod classic. Until an hand slam on to his back which wake him up from his slumber harshly and yelled in pain and he try put his hand on his aching back.

"Hi their sleepy head, mind telling me why you the only one in this classroom sleeping while everybody eat and hang out with their friend in lunch time, huh? Raven?" said the boy with light green hair brush that backward and and yellow-green eye

'Rave' open his eye which is ruby-like color and glare at the person and yelled "STING! THAT HURT! And do you really have to hit that hard!? And not only that, YOU NEARLY GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

'Raven' breath heavily and tries take deep breath to calm down his rapid beating heart like it about the burst, and once it calm down he continue "And would you drop the nickname would you? how many time i have to tell you to stop calling me Raven?" 'Raven' said in annoy tone.

The boy with light green hair known as 'Sting' who is counting his finger for how many time his friend tell him to stop calling by his nickname that he given "let see..45..67...Dunno i lost count at 135" he reply and shrug.

'Raven' look at him with deadpan and sweat drop that his 'friend' count that he tell him to stop calling by his nickname that he was given since they first meet in middle school.

"There nothing i can do to change your mind to stop calling other people nickname once you given them huh?" 'Raven' said in tried tone.

"Yep! You know me, that i'm not very good remember every person name once they told me their, even they keep telling me their name is, but i keep forgotten them by the next minute. So I've called them some thing like by their color of their hair and eyes, or their personality or something that easy for me to called them." Sting list of thing and continue "But you, you remind me of the bird that reference with black feather and red eye with the aura of death while your aura is death and darkness but their also little bit of light within in the darkness, and your eyes is reflect of anger but their is also determine to protect with it. And not only that, i think i saw a black wing form around your back when i first saw you, which make me think as the fallen angel, and that point why i call you Raven".

'Raven' was shock and lost word how Sting describe about him why he start calling him Raven. Than he snap out from his shock when someone call out the two.

"Shinn! Sting!" a voice belong to a boy with light blue and eyes walking over to them and calling both Sting and Shinn who 'Raven' real name.

"Auel!/Aqua!" Both call back, the boy with light blue hair known as Auel

"So what you guys talking about?" Auel said

"Oh nothing, we just talking about what type of girl that Raven like, she has long hair that stop below her waist perfect heart shape face, and a curvaceous figure that often referred to as a perfect girl that rival The Ice Queen, and has D-cup. Oh! and also has cheerful personality that is opposite of him, right Raven?" Sting said with a smirk on his face.

Shinn nod and said "yeah that kind of-... wait..WHAT!?" he yelled in shock and his face turn into angry expression when he saw smirk on Sting face and realize that he being trick and tease at the same time "STING!" he yelled in anger with his whole face cover in red in embarrassed.

"Heheheh calm down Raven, you know i just joking right?" Sting said in sheepish and laugh nervously and tried to calm down the angry black hair.

"Yeah i know you are joking or teasing when you have that smirk on your face. And that smirk mean that you want to tease or pull a prank on someone to get under their skin, and you keep going until that person snap and start to run and leading that person to one of your trap or to me so i can "defend" you from them that you pretend to be hurt, and while i beating them up and you standing there and recording on your phone with that evil grin on your face" Shinn said in deadpan that he can tell what in Sting mind since they being known each other since middle school.

"Hold on now, don't we talk about this?" Sting said in nervous tone started to sweat and step back when he saw Shinn has a smile on his face with his eyes close and dark aura of malice surrounding him. He know he just dig his own grave. So he did some thing that he always do when he in danger. He turn around and tried to run out to back door of the classroom. And before Sting get a chance to reach the door, he was tackle from behind and scream like a little girl when Shinn started to beat the crap of a him, and he tried ask/yell in forgiveness but Shinn yelled back said "NO MERCY!" and ignore the scream and continue his assault.

And Auel who is standing on the sideline watching the whole scene with a sweat drop behind his head, than he saw something from the corner of his eyes he turn to see and saw the reader watching or reading the whole scene as well, he turn back and see Shinn holding Sting in choke hold that his face starting turn blue while tapping on holder arm telling him '_i give i give!'_ but Shinn ignore the tapping and continue adding the pressure.

Auel sweat drop again and turn back to reader "Hello their" he bow in greeting " And i'm sorry for my friend ahem "incontinence", and let me introduce our self, and most of you who know me, my name is Auel Neider, and the one who getting choke to death is Sting Oakley, and the other with a angry expression on him is Shinn Asuka, and also we are known as the "trouble maker trio" which is that all three of us always causing a lot of trouble for the teacher and broke most of the rule in the school, and a fighting with some gangster which from another school that they looking for a fight for time to time. But that not what we truly are, that just to cover up what we really are in secretly is that we are the Gunpla Builter, and those of you don't know what it is? Than i suggest you to watch "mobile suit Gunpla Builter beginning G" or look up to wiki or YouTube to found out more.

And the reason why i'm not going to explain is because that i don't want to waste your time reading in this story and the most of all. The Author is a lazy person and he very bad explaining to someone as well, and the last time he tried to explain to someone, that person end up confusing and got an F afterward in math class. (A/N OI! THAT HURT MY FEELING YOU KNOW, AND THAT WAS JUST 6 AGO!)

"Hehehe gomen gomen Dark knight-sama, I just telling or warn them so they won't get confuse in the future or becoming one of your victims as well" Auel chuckle sheepish and trying calm down the creator

(A/N Humph)

"Oi Auel who you talking to?" Auel were startle by the voice and turn around and see Shinn standing behind him and Auel look behind Shinn and see Sting who is on hand and knee breathing heavily taking must air as possible for his lung and the look on his face it like he have near death-experiences.

Auel wide eye to see Sting state and look back at Shinn and said "Remind me never to put you on your bad side" and taking mental note for the coming future.

Shinn look at him for a little bit than smile and nod that he got his point

"Anyway, you didn't say who you talking to?" Shinn ask with question expression

"Eh? oh uh..I talking to to my...grandma, YEAH! i'm talking to my grandma in the phone for who she doing in Kyoto and she said she doing fine that all" Auel said and his body starting to sweat and hoping that he buy the excuse

"hmm, ok i believe you" Shinn smile and tapping Auel shoulder who is letting out the relief sigh that he didn't realize that he been holding his breath in.

And once Sting recover, the three walk out the classroom to the hallway and talking about what they gonna do after school. Until Sting notice someone coming from opposite of them and turn to see and his face true serious when he saw them and warn the other

"Hi guy The Ice Queen is coming" Sting said in serious tone which caught the two attention that it rare that Sting said something serious. They turn to face Sting and saw Sting with serious expression on him facing ahead of them so they turn back ahead of them and become serious when they see three girls walking in the hallway opposite of them.

One girl in the right with dirty blonde hair that just above her shoulder, brown eyes and has a curvaceous figure with low C-cup, her name is Risa Momioka

And the girl on the left with dark brown hair in two pig tail, dark brown eyes and has the figure of normal girl has with B-cup, her name is Mio Sawada

Those two girl are not the one got the boy serious and tense. What really got them act like that is the girl in the middle.

Who has snowy white hair that stop at her mid back and has a hair style that just like Asuna yuuki (idk what kind of hair style is that), sapphire-like eyes with angelic face add to her beauty, and has high C-cup and the curvaceous figure that she train all those year in kendo dojo that make her deadly yet beautiful at the same-time. Her name is Mizuki yukimura also known as "The Ice Queen sword-woman"

All three girls wear female version of their uniform. White button shirt with a sleeve-less lemon colored jumper, a green bow-tie and green skirts with yellow coloured cross-hatched pattern.

The three girls talking happily for what ever they talking about, they continue walking and didn't notice the three boys ahead of them until Mizuki notice someone ahead of them she turn her head to see and her face turn serious when she saw them. While the two girls talking they notice one of them is quite they turn to see Mizuki had serious expression on her looking ahead of them.

"What wrong Mizuki? why so quite?" Mio ask in confuse and worries.

Someone tap her shoulder she turn and see Risa who has serious expression on her as well, which make Mio confuse even more, so she turn where her two friend looking at and She saw three boys ahead of them and they look familiar to her and she closely and grasp in shock reorganize them who their are.

Those three known as "The Trouble Maker Trio" since those three cause nothing but trouble and annoying to some teacher in sainan high, but on outside the school and they known to every gangster, mafia and yakuza in and outside of town. "The Three Demon Warlord".

The boy wear the male version of Sainan high but different

The boy in green hair with yellow eyes, pale skin like he haven't spent time outside a lot, and wear yellow short sleeve hoodie with green snake print on the back, and the head of the snake on the hoodie over the white shirt uniform, green pant with silver chain hanging outside the pocket and black shoes. His name is Sting Oakley and known as "The Green Serpent Joker". He type of person who love to get anybody skin and make a joke, said in dark sense of humor or pull a prank on them. And once that person is angry enough to make him/her drop their guard or make them think he just clown or a fool until Sting strike them like a snake and knock them out without them realize what just happen, and right before black cover their vision they saw Sting with evil grin on his face and laugh make people remind them of Joker from Batman in United state.

And the boy with light blue curly hair and blue eyes, wear white shirt with blue headphone around his neck, green pant with blue belt around his waist, and black shoes. His name is Auel Neider and known as "The beauty of Azure eyes Fighter" in every fight he involve his eye glow like azure in night time or raining make people pause look at his eye make they think how beautiful the eyes is and forget what they fighting for, and Auel took that chance and put them in La La Lands.

And finally the leader of the group, who is with messy black hair and red eye, he wear black jacket over the white shirt, black pant with red belt around the waist, and black shoes. He name is Shinn Asuka also known as "The Raging Black Beast of The Underworld" The reason he has that scary title is all because of one accident two year ago. He fought over 30 people that some of them are thug, gangster, mafia, and yakuza that they want revenge for ruining their reputation, some just got out from jail, or kick out from the family.

And half an hour later the police got there that they were told where the fight gonna be, they froze in shock see pile of body on the floor cover in bruise, broken bone sticking out from they're body, some of them cry out in pain mean they are alive, but some of them are not moving and quite which is told them that some of them are dead, and there blood is every where until they see someone standing in the middle of the massacre, and they walk closely to that person ask a question what happen here, and once they close enough to see, they stop and they even more shock see that person cover in cut, bruise, and he cover in blood, but some blood are his, or some of the blood are belong victim and that person no other than Shinn Asuka who panting heavily and his eyes full of rage and hater like he been through war and from that moment that every criminal realize that they have awaken a beast from his slumber.

The boys look at them silently and the girls look at them back silently as well, but Sting, Auel, Mio, and Risa is not we focusing on, what we really focusing on is Shinn and Mizuki. Those two been staring at each other intensely also they're eyes turn dark and harden.

Shinn eyes turn from ruby-red to dark crimson that look like blood, and Mizuki eyes turn from sapphire-blue to icy-blue that look ice and make you feel cold chill through your spine like she starring at your soul.

They been starring at each other for a while like an hour but in reality they only star for ten second. Shinn broke the staring first, and close his eye and turn around than walking and called out his friends "Auel, Sting let go before they ran out bread, so we don't have eat our shoes in hunger again" Auel and Sting blink and realize it still launch time They both turn quickly and run after Shinn.

But unnoticed to anyone that Mizuki clench her hand into fist hard and her eyes goes soft while watching Shinn moving farther and farther away from her 'Shinn' thought softly and start angry and berate herself 'Damn it Mizuki why didn't you say or greet with a smile at him, but Nooo! you have glare at him coldly while he glare back think i looking for a fight or have grudge on him and he walk away. sigh now he getting farther away where you can't reach him and never get a chance to thnak him to saving me two years ago' Mizuki frown and look downward remember that time.

* * *

**Flash Back: 1 year ago**

_we see Mizuki who look to be younger and wearing her middle_ _school uniform which is black version and red bow-tie walking out from the grocery store for making dinner for the family. And she seem to be a cheerful person and her cheerful personality and her beauty make her like an angel from heaven which capture many heart man and women around the neighborhood, shopping center, and at school as well._

_She was walking down the side walk or jogging to get home quickly that she realize how late it is, which is 5:23 and the sun is setting making the sky turn orange, she has to get home quickly to make dinner so her family don't have order pizza again._

_She turn left to the alley which a short cut to get home faster, while she jogging she didn't notice that someone following her to the alley, once she few meter away to the end. Three people enter alley from the end which make her stop her._

_"UM...excuse me, would you mind move out the way so i can pass?... please?" Mizuki ask polite, the three thug didn't replies but chuckle in dark tone and start walk forward and Mizuki step backward and she turn around run back where she enter, but stop see three more from behind, she curse herself for not bringing her bokken and doesn't know hand-to-hand combat which left her nothing to defend herself from them._

_"Well well well what do we have here? Does the little kitten is lost?" said the person in the middle assume that person is the leader, who has evil grin on him_

_Mizuki step back that they getting closer on her until her back touch the wall, she look around to see anything she can use as a weapon only found trash can and garbage just few feet away from her._

_She was distracted until she realize they surround her in half circle. She try put up brave face but her body said another thing which a little bit shaken in fear that she know what they gonna do to her._

_The leader grab her wrist roughly make her drop the bag which 2 thug step on and ignore and continue closing on her, Mizuki try to fight back but her body can't stop shaken which make the leader on top of her and shadowing her. There only one option she has left is she scream for help "__**SOMEBODY HELP-...!" **__she couldn't finish that sentence when a piece of a cloth cover her mouth prevent her continue screaming._

_" Now now, little kitten shouldn't mew pretending like a lion, they should stay quite and behave" leader said in evil tone, tear started to form on her eyes when the thug leader grab the shirt and rip it along with the button._

_Once the leader look at her he couldn't help but lick his lips that he like what he see._

_Her white skin was flawless and yet so smooth and soft like he want to touch her the rest of his life, and her breast is side of his hands. He savor the taste through his finger and drank with his eyes every detail of her, his lust grow even more when land his eye on the skirt. He grab it and about to rip it._

_"HI!, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING!?" A voice yelled out beside them which startle the group of thug, and it interrupt the leader as well. They turn to source of the voice and see there a boy but they can't see him perfectly since lack of light so the boy were cover in shadow and the only noticeable about the boy is his eye which red looking at them with confuse._

_The boy look at the six thug in confusing and notice their a another person on the ground in front of them, he look closely at that person and wide eyes in shock that he reorganize tat person._

_"Yu-yukimura-san!?" the boy call out in shock_

_"MNPH MNM!" Mizuki tried to call out to help but the cloth still on her mouth, but boy can read through her eyes which is full of fear and please._

_"Oh? Soo you two know each other huh? well good for you kids" the leader said in happy tone which make the boy angry and he continue "Now would you mind turn around and walk away and forget what happen here like the good boy or whether" he lick his lip and had evil expression "Would you like join the fun and had the taste of her?" _

_When he said that the boy felt his body full of rage and something inside him snap and his vision flash in red._

_"I take silent that you don't want to join huh? oh well" the leader shrug and turn back to the girl "Now should we contin-" the leader couldn't finish his sentence when a fist slam right on the temple and sent him flying and hit into the floor 6 feet away from them _

_W-What the" the thug that holding the right leg turn to see what happen, bad move, the thug only see a leg swinging toward him, once the leg connect to his face and his head snap backward and their SNAP! sound is heard through out the alley, meaning that kick were strong enough to break his neck which is kill him on the spot._

_The boy move on the third quickly before any of them react, he know the second is dead, but right now he must focuses on the low-life if he want take them down or he and the girl well be in danger._

_The boy swing his right arm backward and swing forward faster and hit the third thug right on the left temple and he did left hook on the lower right jaw hard which make the third sent while spinning and hit into the trash can._

_The fourth thug that holding the girl left leg get up quickly and tried hit the boy by throwing sloppy punch,(A/N the word 'tried') the boy duck under and went in and now he right under the fourth and did a uppercut hit him under the fourth chin which lift him up the ground and fell down and hit the floor KO and the blood starting come out from his mouth with few missing teeth._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the boy turn quickly to the source of the scream, and see the fifth member which is few feet away from the group who is more muscular than the other who is charging at him with his arm open which he intent to grab, the boy charge at him as well. And once those two close enough the fifth tried warp the boy, but the boy slam his open right hand into the thug face which make the thug stop his movement. The boy swing his right leg forward and swing backward by hitting one of the thug leg from behind to make/force his leg bend forward which make the thug lose his balance, that the boy all he needs. The boy push his right arm forward which is still on thug face and use the thug weight against him by adding more to the gravity. The boy drag the head and SLAM! it onto the floor by the back of the head._

_The boy got up and turn to the last one and see the sixth thug holding a knife shaking in fear pointing at him, the boy roll his eye and ran at him. And before the thug get the chance to swing it. The boy grab the thug right hand which is holding the knife and crunch it enough to make the thug let go of the knife in pain, and the knife fell into the boy open left hand and raise his left arm up and the holding the knife in reverse grip. And he bring it down and slam the knife on the right shoulder blade. _

_"GAAAAAAHHHHHHH" The thug scream in pain and fell down on his knee and he tried to reach the knife with his left arm, but the pain were too much for him to handle, and he was quickly quiet when the boy did chop motion on the neck._

_The boy look around him to make sure that he didn't miss any of them and see that all of them are down and he let out a tired sigh. Than he realize why he were here for and why he beating those low-life. The boy turn back to the girl and see she still there and her whole body is shaking in fear and she saw the whole scene like she watching a horror movie and her eyes is shaking in full of fear._

_The girl yep when he start walking forward toward her she tried to back away from him only her back hit the walls so she Curl herself into a ball tried herself into invisible as possible. She flinch when a hand touch her shoulder, he stop and pull his hand back looking at her with sad expression and realize how she almost got rape and see her cloth is been rip and she shaking from the cold weather so he decide give her some to cover her._

_The girl heard the cloth been removed she tense and think that he going rape her as well, but stop when a when a jacket wrap around her to cover caring and willing of protect which brought warm feeling fell her body._

_And soon she lost consciousness and couldn't hear what the boy saying when he yelling at her, but she see his eyes full of worry, fear, and concern._

_Than she woke up in the hospital as soon a nurse enter the room and see Mizuki awake she ran room out the room to called out the doctor that she awake._

_Mizuki look around and see her cloth and along with the jacket were fold neatly on the chair next to the bed. she reach it and pick up the jacket and hold closely to her that the jacket give off the same aura of protecting and she it warp it around her shoulder and relax like she feel safe from everything._

**Flash back end:**

* * *

"...z..ki!"

" !"

"MIZUKI!"

Mizuki snap out from her memory when someone yelling at her and a hand waving in front of her face.

"Eh?" Mizuki said in confusing and blink and turn to someone who calling her and see Risa standing beside her with worries expression on her.

"Finally! I been calling you for a few minute Mizuki you were spacing out there" Risa said in worries tone.

"Yeah you had us worries there, is there something bothering you? is it those boy from earlier?" Mio said in worries and quistion.

"No" Mizuki shook her head "It nothing, it that just thinking i should start train when the next kendo tournament which is coming soon that all" she said and turn continue walking.

Risa and Mio look at Mizuki walking than at each other, Their so many question going through their head what wrong to their friend.

* * *

The Asuka family:

"I'm home" Shinn yell out and close the door behind him while taking off his shoes.

"Welcome back Nii-san" said the voice in the living room

In the living room and see a girl siting on the couch watching TV who look to be 12 year with long brown hair that stop at her mid back had purple ribbon tie bottom of hair also had two long bang each side of her face also had ribbon at tie at the bottom of the bang, and purple eye and cute young heart shape face, she wear orange shirt with blue skirt just above the knee, this girl is Shinn little sister Mayu Asuka.(A/N yeah i know, i REALLY bad at describe character look, if you have a hard time what she look like? than go to Google image type Mayu asuka, u see what she look like)

"oh yeah, Tou-san said he'll come home late again today" Mayu said.

"Ok" Shinn replies walk through the hallway and stop at the entrance of the living room. Shinn stare at Mayu for a moment and had a flashback of her death. He cringe and shook his head to clear the image of his past life.

He walk in and stand behind the couch where Mayu sitting, he bend over and warp his arms around her over her shoulder, which caught her off guard by his action.

"Nii-san?" Mayu ask in confusing she look at him over her shoulder and see Shinn had his eyes close.

"What wrong?" she ask in concern.

"mhmm, it nothing Mayu, it that let me stay like for a while ok?" He replies.

". . . . . It about me isn't it?" she said in sad tone. She place her hand over his arms in comfort.

". . . . ." he didn't said anything which mean it was about her. It was no secret to the family that Shinn having a nightmare of her death, but not only Mayu also the rest of the family as well. He watch his family were killed in front of his eyes while he the only survivor, in many different accident the result is still the same. No matter how many time he tried to save them he still couldn't save them which make him wake up harshly every morning cover in sweat and his eyes fill of fear.

They stay in that position for a while until he realize what time it is he let go of her, and walk up stair and enter his room while Mayu look at him in concern and worry.

In his room many student from his school think his room is messy, pile of dirty cloth on the floor in the corner of the room, table cover in empty bag of junk food and empty cup of soda, wallpaper of heavy metal rock bands and wallpaper of naked woman,wall paint grey, and the bookshelf full of horror story, dirty magazine and some heavy metal musics. But in reality it quit opposite.

His room is and organize, clean carpet, had two different wallpaper; one is the Gundam 30th anniversary wallpaper with all different Gundam from the different series while RX-78-2 Gundam on the front cover (A/N if their is one) and the other wallpaper is the tournaments for Gunpla battle.

The bed is fold nicely, on the bookshelf we see two or three row is fill of Gunpla from mostly different series but some of them look different from the original, and rest the of row were fill of DVD of mostly every Gundam series. And on the table is a Gunpla that look like Destiny Gundam but different, the whole torso, the shoulder, the forearm and the wing-like thruster pain it in black, on the both side on stomach area is paint in red, on the top of the chest there blue line across the chest, and the leg paint in white and the feet paint in red and their few gold highlight around the body, and their a handle sticking from both shoulder side and on the side of the waist as well and had a shield on the left forearm. This is Shinn Gunpla "Arch Destiny Gundam" which the custom built from Original Destiny Gundam.

And in the middle of the table their another gunpla that look like another custom Gunpla, but it seem it incomplete, it has no arms, no paint and no weapon. Also their a gold trophy next to Arch Destiny which it said 1st place.

Shinn went to his closet change his school uniform to his normal set of cloth. After changing he goes to the table and sit on the chair and continue working on his incomplete Gunpla, he been working on it for the few hour until he was call for dinner.

* * *

~~~~After Diner~~~

* * *

Now Shinn in the bathtub relaxing his muscle and stree from his body. While relaxing Shinn looking up at the ceiling and thought 'It been Sixteen years since my 'Death' and eight years since i got my memory from my past life' he close his eyes and relieved the memory.

**Flash Back: (A/N: Don't worry, this one is short)**

* * *

_**[**__3 minute until self destruct__**]**_

_Shinn sitting in the cockpit of the mobile suit wearing red pilot suit and a helmet. He seem struggling on the control handle and the sweat started dripping down his forehead and clenching his teeth hard, and the most of all, Shinn in his Seed mode._

_Through the screen of the cockpit, it seem Shinn fighting what it seem to be a shadow humanoid creature that has four glowing orange eyes, 10 glowing purple wing four on each side on the back and two on each side of it head, and a glowing orange orb on center on it chest, and wielding what it look like a Whipsaw-like sword and the edge of the blade is glowing as purple as well._

_**[**__Warning the reactor is critical Overheat__**]**_

_**{**__Your are very strong fighter you know that human? Nobody can last this long against me and make me to drawn my weapon and make me fight serious. I been going galaxy after galaxy tried find a strong opponent and none of them satisfied my hunger for battle. And I am thinking same for this galaxy, but i was wrong ,it seem their is a strong opponent after all, and finally I been waiting for this moment for very LONG time! A WORTHY OPPONENT!__ It said in excitement and laughed maniacally_

_The creature and the mobile suit are clashing sword each other clash after clash and they lock sword _

_"Shut up, I don't care that you a powerful being, but I won't let you attack Earth even it cost of my life to stop you, THAN SOO BEE IT!" Shinn yell and pushing harder the controller_

_**[**__1 minute remaining]_

_Shinn realize the time limited so he act quickly_

_The mobile suit break the lock and kick the creature on the stomach and active the thruster and tackle it and slam both of them into one of the asteroid which force the creature let go of It weapon and mobile suit slam the sword on it hand to pin it to the asteroid. While one of the hand holding the sword and the other punch on the chest and Shinn click one of the button on handle, the the armor on the forearm slid up and their a hole on it with blue light in it._

_BANG! _

_{GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH}__ The creature scream in pain _

_It fire Like the nail gun which create hole on it and yet the creature is still alive. Shinn use the palm cannon on the wound and fire to the maximum._

_{GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH}__ It scream even louder from unbearable pain. It tried claw it off with it remaining arm but the pain it too much to put strength into._

_On the other side of the asteroid a blue beam blast out through and once it stop, all that left is a giant hole on the asteroid and the creature as well, and yet It STILL alive from the blast._

_**[10 second]**_

_**"**__I know you can't die from this, but no matter how many time i cut or blast you you keep heal back, but every living thing have a limited and even The God himself have limited, and i won't stop until you reach your limited EVEN I HAVE TO TAKE YOU WITH ME!" Shinn yell in rage and determined._

_**[5]**_

_**[4]**_

_**[3]**_

_He put the mobile suit arm through the hole to prevent the wound close, The Creature wide eyes in shock it look at Shinn, for the first time since the battle started It felt fear._

_**[2]**_

_"SHIIIINNNNNNNN" a girl voice called out for him_

_**[1]**_

_Soon a flash of light fill his vision_

**Flash back end:**

* * *

Shinn open his eyes after his final moment and thought 'i hope Kira and Athrun finish him up and i hop my sacrifice will not be in vain, but knowing Kira for following his ideal 'sigh' i hope he won't do anything stupid or else my sacrifice worth for nothing.'

He was lost in thought didn't notice that a bubble form on the bath and a small light appear with electric around it and-

BOOOM!

"What the hell!?" He yell in shock he cross his arms front of him from the blast

"Did the bath explode!?"

Once the water settle down he look up and see a shadow figure behind the mist. Once it clear his face turn completely red like a giant tomato, there a naked girl with curvaceous figure that rival Mizuki but her figure is opposite, her figure that referred to as a perfect girl which make many girl and women envy and yarn for that kind of body and had D-cup breast, and heart shape face with emerald-green eye and long bubble gum pink hair just below her waist.

"A-H successful escape!" the girl said in happy tone, she stretch her arms up Shinn who still siting in bathtub wide eye and speechless the whole time.

"Hmm?" the girl tilt her head and notice there someone else in front of her

The only thing Shinn can do in this situation is scream

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

"Wha-What going on Nii-san!?" Mayu called out and run into the hallway and saw him in front of the bathroom door against the door with towel around his waist and breathing heavily and his face is still completely red.

"Th-there a na-naked girl in the bathroom!" Shinn half yelled answer

"Huh?" Mayu with confusing on her face

"you said where?"

"She in There!"

"where?"

"For the love of, What i meant that there a naked girl in the bathroom!" Shinn half yell and half annoy.

"ok ok" she said and she look in the bathroom once Shinn move away from the door.

"I don't see anyone"

"What?" Shinn said in confusing

"I don't see anyone in the bathroom, look" she open the door wider for him to see.

"Wha- how that possible!?, i'm sure she in...there?" he said in shock and confusing, in the bathroom there nobody in it but steam.

"...Nii-san" Mayu let out a tired sigh and continue "I know you're in that age, but at least you should know what the different between your fantasies and reality. Or I'll have the most embarrassed brother in the world and also embarrassed as a little sister that her brother can't tell the different between the two"

"Guh" Shinn got hit by two imaginary arrow to the chest.

Shinn walking up the stair while drying his hair with towel and wearing white t-shirt and blue short.

"hrmmm, i could have sworn that their were a girl in the bathtub. But if it really my fantasy, than I really screw up big time." once he open the door to his room, and the first thing he see is the same girl from earlier who sitting on his bed with towel warp around her.

"..." "..." both didn't say a word, just stare at each other while the girl smiling and Shinn has a deadpan on him

He close the door and wait for a minute and open again annnd she still there, and close it again, he rub his eye to make sure that their nothing in it or seeing thing.

Open, nope she still there and close again...Shinn stare at the door for a bit, so he take a deep breath and breath out he prepared to what he about to do, breath in annnnd

BANG!

"Who The Hell Are YOU, AND What Are YOU Doing In My ROOM!?" he yell at her with red face on him.

"Me? my name is Lala. Ah and also I'm be borrowing your towel for a bit" the girl known as Lala reply back.

"La-Lala?" Shinn said confusing and notice she still half naked he turn around facing the wall

"Hai!" Lala said in cheerful tone and continue "And I came from The Planet Deviluke"

"Devilok? that mean you an alien huh?" He ask

"IT Deviluke!" "whatever" and for your question; well for you Earthling yeah and for me I think you an alien also" She said in happy and giggle.

"Really? well for me you look like a human than an alien" Shinn said and started to calm down his blush and still facing the wall.

"Hmmm? You don't believe me? Then here let me prove it" she said with a pout and turn around so her back facing him and lift up the towel a bit.

"Hold on, what you mean prov-" Shinn said and turn a bit to see her what she meant, but froze in shock that he can see her butt, but that not what he focus on. What shocking is something sticking out from the tailbone, what it like is a long black thin tail, and the tip of the tail is shape of heart-shaped.

"Earthling don't have a tail like this right?" she said in happy tone and continue "Even though i have a tail doesn't mean i transform into Werewolf when the full moon out" She said and trying make joke.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! i get it i get it so put the towel down, and you don't know what an werewolf is anyway!?" Shinn yell and turn back facing the wall while blushing crazy only cover half of his face.

"Why are you blushing anyway? hehehe you're so cute" She said and giggle.

"U-Urusai" he mumble and blushing even more and continue "I-if you are an alien? than why did you appear from the bathtub all of a sudden?" he ask and calm down and his back to normal.

"Ah, that because i used this!" She show by lifting her left arm. Shinn turn his head a bit to see and shown their some kind device on the left wrist.

"This! is "Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun" that i invented, It cannot warp which destination i wanted to go, but it pick random destination for me to warp in short distance" She said like she proud of herself making it.

"Warp?" he ask in confusing

"Yep! I used this in the Space-ship's bathroom, and happened to warp to another bathroom so that how i end up in your bathroom" She said while scratching her neck in sheepish.

"From the space ship? why did you warp in the space ship" Shinn ask in confusing.

"..." she frown and said in sad tone "I'm being Pursuers"

"!" Shinn was shock by the answer and turn to face her and see she has sad expression on her.

"I thought I'd be safe if I come to earth, but" she frown "The pursuers has follow me to this planet... I was about to be taken away on their ship. If I hadn't use this while the ship still close to earth, I would probably have..." She said in sad tone and tears started to form on her eyes.

"..." he silently and thought 'Just like how I chase after Athrun that he been "Declare" as a "spy" for the orbs by other. And they sent me and Rey after him, but mayrin also with him after she learn the truth, and yet I'm...nearly..kill them' Shinn thought and look downward in sadness and guilty.

[Lala-sama!] a suddenly voice snap Shinn from his guilty and look at the source of the voice and see a small white like robot flew into the room by window which is he didn't notice it open.

[Are you alright Lala-sama?] the white said in concern.

"What the- what is that thing?" Shinn said with wide eyes in shock.

"Peke!" Lala said in happy tone.

"Oh I'm so glade you ok! You were able to escape safely too!" she said as those two hug each other [Hai I was lucky since the ship wasn't outside the earth atmosphere] The robot known as Peke said in relieve and happy to see it creator safe and sound.

Peke notice there another person in the room, it turn and saw Shinn who standing there watching the whole scene silently and don't want to interrupt the reunion between the two friend.

Peke point at him and ask Lala [Lala-sama, who is that Dull-Looking Earthling?] a tick mark form on Shinn head, but he take deep breath to calm down and let it pass. For Now.

"Peke that not nice, and also he the one who live here" Lala blink and realize she don't know what his name is "Oh yes i haven't ask your name yet"

"Me? My name is Shinn, Shinn Asuka and sorry for late introduce" he replies while rubbing behind his neck and taking all of his will power for not looking below her neck.

"Oh nice to meet you Shinn and this here is Peke" she introduce him one of her creation.

[Nice to meet you] Peke raise it hand in greeting

"He also an 'All purpose costume robot' that i made when i was a kids" Lala said

"Costume robot?" Shinn ask in confusing and something throw beside him he look down and see a towel on the floor, and realize who wear them and his face turn back to red again, and didn't even to look up so he turn back facing the wall.

"Well peke, i leave it to you" Lala said

[Understood!]

[Transform!]

There a flash of light behind him and once it die down he turn back to them and see she wearing some the weirdest cloth he ever seen (A/N i don't know how to describe what her cloth look like in episode/chapter 1 so look it up and sorry)

[Lala-sama it't' not too tight is it?] Peke ask

"No, it perfectly fit, and I'm glade you came quickly and i have no cloth to wear" Lala said in happy and relieve that she don't have stay nake all the time.

"How is it? Doesn't it look cute?" Lala ask Shinn and made post

Huh?Oh uh, yeah it look nice" Shinn said in awkward and thought 'What an embarrassing outfit, but. . .it does. .look kinda cute if you look at it for a bit'

[By the way Lala-sama, what do you plan now after getting away from them?] Peke ask

"Well about that, I do have some idea" Lala answer while tapping her finger on the chin.

Before she could say anything, two shadow enter the room by the window and land both side in front and back of her; it agent 1 and 2 from that time but they have the same tail as Lala but it shape as a pointing arrow.

"!" "The Hell!?" Lala and Shinn caught of guard they appearing

"My goodness what an troublesome lady. I should have restricted your freedom even if I have to tie your hands and feet until we left Earth" Agent 1 said in threaten and angry tone.

"...Peke" Lala call it in angry tone while one of her eyebrow twitching in anger

[H-HAI?!] Peke said in nervous tone as it on Lala head form as a hat shaking in fear and sweating

"Didn't I tell you to be careful about those who follow you?" Lala said in angry tone with a tick mark on her head.

[h-hai] peke answer low voice in fearful tone

"GEEEEEZ! YOU BAKA ROBOT! NOW EVERYTHING WENT DOWN TO THE DRAIN!" [GOMENASAI!] Lala yelled in angry tone that her chance of freedom just slip away from her finger while Peke yelled in apology.

Shinn standing in the sideline silently and analysis those guy that they been chasing her 'So those are the guy are the 'Pursuers' she mentioned before...they seem strong, but the problem is how strong they actually are?' he thought and frown

"Well? are you prepare to leave this planet?" Agent 2 said.

[Lala-sama why not use that bracelet device again] Peke whisper in hopeful

"I can't, after using that bracelet once, it'll take a whole day to recharge its energy" Lala whisper back in bad news.

Agent 1 grab her right wrist and started to pull her to the window with them "C'mon it time to back to the ship!" 1 half yelled while pulling her.

"NO! Let go of me!" Lala cry out start to fight back to break free from their hold.

Shinn still standing on the side line watching the whole scene with a sweat drop on him and thought 'Literally this like one of the TV show that Mayu always watch, and why their a serious situation and fighting like this in my room!?AND the most of all, they dirty the carpet which is I JUST CLEAN IT FEW DAY AGO!' yell in thought in annoy and see the two agent struggle to hold her and Lala bitten on agent 1 arm.

Shinn watch the scene for a few second and let out a sigh and thought 'I'm gonna regret this sooner or later, but it worth it than doing nothing, and not only that she remind me of Lacus a little.' Shinn smile warmly remember the former pink hair singer. How they spent time together to heal each other wound from lost of their love one, comfort each other from their past and people who hate them, seeking each other from they're loneliness and warm each other heart from they're cold past mistake and how many innocent live lost in the war, and the most of all, they felt complete when they together side by side.

So he prepared for he about to do.

Mean while in the living room

Mayu looking up where shinn room is and hearing a lot of ruckus and noise from it "What is Nii-san doing making so much noise" she said in annoy. She look back down the magazine she reading and trying to ignore the noise.

Back to the Shinn bedroom.

"Stop it, let me go!" Lala cry out while struggle in their grip

"Be quiet and-" Agent couldn't finish his sentence when someone kick him in the back of his head which make him to let go of the girl, Shinn slide on the wooden floor get behind Agent 2 and grab his tail and pull hard he could. "Gaahh!" Agent 2 scream in surprise and fell to the floor on hand and knee weakly. Shinn look at him in surprise and look at the tail he holding say "Soo that they're weakness huh?"

Lala land on the bed and Shinn grab her hand "C'mon let go before any of them recover" he told and pull her toward the open window and ran out the house and Lala was shock what just happen. "Shinn?" she called out in shock.

"Hey kid wait up!" Agent 1 yell out and jump out the window to follow them, and Agent 2 follow his partner behind weakly after he recover a little when his tail being pull, but the affect still there.

While running through the neighborhood by roof top Lala ask that being bothering her "Shinn...why?"

"I don't know ok? even i don't know why." Shinn half yelled and continue "But is situation where a girl is about taken away against her own will before my eyes, I just can't shut up and walk away and forget everything what happen, NO! i'm not that kind of person!" he yell "And..." he pause "you remind me of someone of old friend of mine in the past" said in low voice but she heard it and she was shock and move of his words.

Down below on the side walk we see Mizuki walking with her dog which is a white pug. She notice there someone running on the roof she said in edge and alert "That..A THIEF!?...No" she look closely and realize who it is "A-Asuka!? but why is he running on the roof through the neighborhood, and who is that girl with him?" she said and narrow her eye in suspicious with a little bit of jealousy in it.

Now Shinn and Lala running through the park and see there a gate ahead of them "there the gate! if we go through it, we met loose them in the park running with all those to cover us, or hide in one of the bushes." Shinn tell Lala his plan.

"HRNNN" Agent 2 scream out behind them, he in the air while holding a truck above his head and throw it in front of the gate to block they're path.

"SHI-!" Shinn and Lala in their track by the truck.

"Don't interfere our business Earthling, it between us and her so stop sticking your nose on other people business kids" Agent 1 said behind them and Agent 2 land beside his partner.

Shinn star at the truck that blocking they're path and realize that they're strength are far surpasses the human limited 'Of course they are stronger because they're alien not human' Shinn curse mentally to himself for being idiot.

"Sorry, but I been sticking my nose in other people business for quite while now, so it become my bad habit which is not good thing, and i can't ignore when someone is in trouble in against they're will in front of me." Shinn tell them his reason.

Shinn turn around and facing the two Agent with serious expression on him which is has no lack of fear or afraid sign on him, and walk and stand in front of Lala in protective. Lala look him in shock and think he gone crazy and even thought he know he out number and out strength as well, and yet, he still willing to protect her and she see his eyes is full of determined.

"And I don't think i gonna hand her over to you, and here the thing, if want you her, than you have go through me first to get her, and I'm sure you guys will have hard time to knock me out sense i know where your weakness is." he said while cracking his knuckle with evil smile on him.

Agent 2 shiver and hide his tail in protective.

Agent 1 gulp and call out to Lala "Lala-sama...please stop trying run away from home!"

"No! i don't want to!" Lala yell out in angry tone and stamp her feet in childish.

"There you have it, she doesn't want to-to-to...wait,WHAT!?" Shinn yelled out in shock.

"I've had enough meeting the suitor one after the another! I don't care who gonna be the successor when everyday in one marriage interview after another, THAT I can't stand of! All those suitor only see me a prize, a trophy of becoming a King, and they only lust after my body not love me like boyfriend and girlfriend like mama told me." Lala half-yelled in anger and hurt.

B-But Lala-sama this is your father will." Agent 1 said and he starting sweat in nervous when he see Shinn narrow his eyes in anger and disgust but he stay silent and continue listen.

"I don't care about daddy will! All he care about that someone take his throne in his place so he get his freedom and while that person rule the galaxy and not give a second glance or saying goodbye his daughter, and I spend the rest of my life with my so-call-husband/king as a trophy and i get NO FREEDOM!" Lala let all the emotion into that scream that been bottle up all those year and breathing heavily, and tear start to form in her eyes like she about break down crying.

While Lala wiping tear with her hand, until an arm warp around her in comfort. She look and see Shinn who hug her "Shh, everything is going to be okay now, you don't need to hold back anymore, so let it all out" his voice is fill of kind and warmth and he give her a warmth smile like everything is ok. Lala who couldn't hold back tear anymore so she warp her arms around him tightly and cry hard. He the first person give her that kind smile in a long time. The only person give that smile at her is her mother who rarely come home since she really want to her spent time with her daughter but she been meeting other universe for keeping peace.

Agent 1 and 2 (A/N ok seriously, i can't called them Agent 1 and 2 forever guys, those two must have a name or something!?)watch the whole scene, and before those two take any step forward, they were stop by enormous Killing Intent wash over them. "!" "!" 1 and 2 caught off guard by the enormous instinct, they never or felt this enormous, they look around the source who releasing it they turn back to the two teen and freeze. The one who releasing this huge KI Shinn who is looking at them by over his shoulder, and they see his eyes change color from ruby-red to dark crimson that look like blood. They never thought in all those years that someone who the same age as Lala-sama release such this enormous KI, it like they facing the most danger Beast in the universe right before them!

They snap out from their trance when the boy stop releasing his KI. Shinn look down at Lala who starting to calm down from her crying, he tap her on the shoulder and Lala look at him "Lala would you mind let go of me so i can take care those two?" Shinn ask her. Lala look at him than at the Agent than back at Shinn and she ask in worries "why? you know that they are stronger than you right?" "yeah i know, but i know how to deal with them real quick, so you don't need to worry" Shinn replies back with smile on him. Lala hesitated and let go of him, and he turn and start walking. She will summon one her inventor to save him when he in danger.

1 and 2 prepared and keep they're guard up. While the Shinn were half way to them and out of sudden he disappear right before they're eyes.

"!" "!" "!" Lala, 1, and 2 were caught off guard.

Suddenly Shinn reappear right beside 1 side with his right arm cock back and swing his arm and put much strength into his fist and hit 1 on the stomach, and which create a small shock wave from it.

"AAUGH!" 1 scream in pain that he spite out of blood and spite in it from his mouth. He fell to his knees and bend over wrap his arms over his stomach and cough up in pain, he tried to stand up. But Shinn isn't done yet, his sent a round house kick at Agent 1 side which broke 2 or 3 of his ribs and sent him to the ground but he still conscious, but can't get up that his whole side in pain which prevent him to get up.

Shinn grasp his right hand which is shaking "shi-, I think I put too much force into" he mumble to himself. He turn to 2 who standing there in shock from what just happen, he quickly get out from the shock toke on the battle stance and Shinn went into battle stance.

Those two didn't move, they just stare at each other waiting one of them make a move so they have to be careful, and you know what they say 'one wrong move, it will cost of your live'. They wait for moment, than they charge each other, 2 throw his punch first, Shinn move to the side to dodge and once the fist hit the floor it create a little hole that side of his torso, Shinn kick him in the head which make 2 stumble a little and he strike back with his own kick, Shinn jump back, but he wasn't prepare when 2 tackle him to the ground. When 2 on top of Shinn he throw a punch on him to the head, Shinn quick move his head to the side which miss by a inch, but small rock scratch him in the face which is let out a little bit of blood coming out of it, he grabs 2 shirt with both hands and put his right leg on the stomach and flip 2 off of him over him and he got up back to his feet and see 2 getting up to his feet as well, so he run to him and throw a left hook and connect to his cheek which force 2 move his head to the side. Shinn waste no time, so he get behind 2 and warp his arms around 2 stomach tightly, and use all of his strength to lift him into his feet and once he lifted him high enough and bend his back backward and slam 2 to the floor which create a spiderwebs around them, 2 twitch few time and went limp.

Shinn finally let go of 2 and push the heavy body off of him and pant heavily 'phew, man it been very long time since I fight THAT seriously in a long time, but i can handle those guy, but' he frown'fro some reason that maybe that i getting rusty for a while now... since i been fighting nothing but gangster and thug for a while now. and their barely any strong opponent to keep my skill sharp now.'

On the sideline Lala who watching the whole fight which shock her the most that she never thought or see anyone beat them but he actually beat them.

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

Now we Shinn walking down the road to school with few band-aid on him from last night.

"*YAWN* Man yesterday were a crazy day" He let out a tired sigh and has annoying expression on him and mumble again "That baka woman, if she has something like that than why she didn't use it in the first place?"

* * *

**Flash Back: Last Night (**A/N yes i know, this is the third time, and getting annoying but this is the last one for this chapter**)**

_Shinn who still on the floor catching his breath after the fight, and he notice someone walking toward him he turn his head to that person and see Lala who standing next to him "Thank you Shinn, I really appreciate that you help me and nobody ever stand up to me for very long time, but I can handle those guy on my own, also that i really strong too." _

_Lala walk to the tree which is has a very thick trunk and she punch the tree and the tree snap in half like a branch. Shinn who jaw drop in shock "But since you willing to help me, and back there that I thought that you about to lose, and i was about to summon one of my inventing to save you, but you manage to turn the table to your favor and defeat them all by your self. That got me was really surprise that you manage to defeat them with a little bit of scratch on you." And she turn walk few feet from him "Soon we meet again Shinn, and" him over his shoulder and give him a smile which is fill warmth and kindness like she finally drop the mask that she been faking and hiding her true feeling all those years "thank you" She turn back and flew out into the sky in the middle of the night._

_And Shinn who still laying on the ground in shock and he turn to see Agent 1 who recover a little and walk to his partner and pick him up and teleport the two to the ship so his partner have medical check and report to his leader that the mission fail. Now Shinn finally snap out from his trance and get up and walk to his home in tired of what happen few moment ago._

**Flash back ends:**

* * *

Shinn let out another tired sigh and can't help but sweat drop " Man, she one trouble girl, a trouble some girl I ever meet in my life, and maybe one day she will be the death of me." he mumble.

"Now this is the rare sight to see, the infamous Black Beast letting out a tired sigh in the first thing in the morning" a voice said behind him. Shinn turn around and see Auel walk up to him. Auel wave his hand in greeting "Good morning Shinn, fighting your dad in the morning again?"

"Oh hi Auel, and for your question, no, it that my dad come home late from work yesterday, is that i have save some girl who is running away from some guy in suit. After beating them up, it turn out that the girl who want spend most of her time outside since she been soo much time at home for with little freedom and those guys are her bodyguard and they were chasing her to take her back home. until they bump into me." Shinn told Auel half and different version what happen yesterday.

"Really? It sound like troublesome if i was in shoes" Auel ask a little in surprise 'YOU have no idea how trouble some it is' Shinn add "Soo how was she?" Auel ask with a smirk.

"Hm?" Shinn said in confuse couldn't follow what Auel trying to said.

"You know, what she like, how beautiful she is, what kind of personality she is?" Auel wink wink nudge nudge.

"Oh! uh.. remember what Sting said how he describe what type of girl I like yesterday?" Shinn ask.

"Yeah?" Auel answer in confusing and it hit him "don't tell me! She actually exist!?" Auel yelled in shock "I thought Sting made up that up!?" Shinn cover his mouth and shut him "SHHH not to loud ok?" unaware the two, the girl they been talking about were right behind them silent wanted listening what Shinn think or said about her.

"I was thinking the same thing, but she is actually beautiful, and her body that rival The Ice Queen in our school, and her Personality IS quit opposite of mine, but more cheerful and carefree, which is she will be death of me some day. And to be honest, i met fall in love if she act more mature." Shinn answer with his eyes close.

"Eehh? so that how you feel about me huh Shinn?" a voice called out, which startle the two demon warlord that they didn't notice that their someone else behind them. Shinn and Auel turn to see who is it, Shinn pale and jaw drop that person is no other than Lala with sparkle around her with happy smile on her, and she leap at Shinn and said something that change his and everybody life forever.

"Don't worry Shinn, I also feel the same way as you do! Then let get married together Shinn!" Lala declared in happy tone like she finaly found her soul-mate.

"Wha- w-why are you, never mind that and more importantly what DO YOU MEAN WE GETTING MARRIED!?" Shinn shout in shock and confuse. Than he shout in his mind 'why is this happening to me !? Is this the punishment for I've done in my past life!?' Shinn let out anime tear.

Mean while outside the Earth atmosphere on the Space ship

Agent 1 who on his knee with some band aid on him and his partner who still in the medical wing after the "encounter" with Earthling "I see you were defeat by a Earthling that protecting the princess huh?" said the person in armor "Hai" Agent 1 replies "...sigh Fine than. I shall descend to Earth next time. My goodness, what an trouble princess you are, always causing trouble for us so you can get away" said the armor person standing in front of the big screen, on the screen we see Lala hug Shinn from behind around his neck sticken her tongue with Shinn letting out Tear like he was suffering.

* * *

**Chibi Phantom D.K.: Drum rolling please! *drum* Ladies and Gentlemen annnd... Alien ** ***sweat drop* I annouce you the person who gonna be the Main Character of this story is!...SHINN ASUKA *drum end*! *light flash show chibi Shinn standing behind KIra and Arthrun***

**Kira: eh?**

**Arth: Shinn!?** ***wide eyes in shock***

**Shinn: eh? *he look around and point at himself* me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: hello this is Phantom Dark-Knight and holy shit man, 148 viewer, 1 favorite and 2 follower!? I never thought anybody well read this story, and of course this is The very first of one the Gundam series x To-Love-ru crossover, i can't believe nobody ever thought of this idea before, and that i kinda feel sad that the other writer never come up a new idea like this one, but thank you soo much for reading my story and you have no idea how much nervous I am when i upload this story, i was thinking nobody even bother reading this story and don't give a second glance either.**

***Ahem* sorry, i'm getting off track here, hehe.**

**Anyway, as you can see I pick Shinn Asuka as a Main character of this story, and he the only perfect candidate in Gundam series character I can think for this story, i can think many reason why i pick him:**

**1\. He easy to make a Character development on my own, it not that difficult.**

**2\. It fun to make his life a living hell/heaven that make this story funny and fun.**

**3\. Shinn and Rito almost has the same personality, but Shinn has more backbone than Rito has. And they care and love for they're little sister. They have the same determined that they want to help they're friend, and also they both has a crazy friend.**

**4\. he is not that smart and nor not that stupid either, and he is not that popular, but he dose has a scary reputation that strike fear to his enemy that threatening to his new family even in his past life scary of him as well.**

**And 5. He is my favorite character in gundam series**

**Also the reason why i upload late is because i can't decide what kind of nightmare Shinn get, and if you did help me what kind of nightmare for Shinn than PM me or reviews, or just skip the dream part and leave it like that****?**** And another reason is that i'm a lazy person which is I hated about myself that i had that kind of habit, and has a lots of different of story going through my head like:**

**Gundam seed x Oh my goddess**

**Gundam seed x Infinite Stratos**

**Gundam seed x Fallout**

**Gundam seed x Sekirei x phantom requiem for the phantom claudia**

**Gundam seed x Witch Blade (The anime version)**

**etc**

**etc**

**and some of you have notice why there a lot of Gundam seed crossover inside my head? To be honest with you, I don't why i have soo many idea like that in my head, and i manage to keep my imagination in order and focus straight to this story with the help of the musics *phew***

**if you have question than PM me, or leave a review to let me know what you guys think about this story and tell me if i make any mistake in the story.**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

**P.S. I don't own Gundam seed or To-love-ru, but if I did own Seed, than i would have make Shinn as MC and remodel almost everything which is supposed to happen!**

* * *

Chapter 2: I can't get any break can I?

"You got it all wrong!" Shinn shout out and stood up from his desk from his horrible nightmare, and which startle the whole class by his outburst.

"Wha-wha-what wrong Mr. Asuka!? What did i get it wrong?" said very old teacher adjust his glasses look at Shinn worries which part he make a mistake.

Shinn panting heavily and realize what he just said and he look around see the whole the class looking at him strangely, and Sting trying to hold back his laughter which is failing a little he let out a low snicker so he won't get his ass kick after class.

"G-gomen, just had a nightmare, please continue the class Sensei." Shinn bow a little in apologies, than sat back down and taking note and thought 'When i start having crazy dreaming like that one?' Shinn shake his head to forgot what he just dreaming and focus on the class.

After Class:

"*yawn* finally change classes, and I though I going to bore to death there." Shinn mumble in tiredly and stretch his arms out and pop his joint which is getting stiff "I wish time move fast so I can go home finish that Gunpla i working on" he mumble, behind him outside the window we see a flying figure outside the school yard.

"I found it! So that the 'School' building that Shinn attending?" The flying figure is no other than Lala Sataline Deviluke who looking at the school from her distant in interest. princess of [Lala-sama] Peke call out her creator who take form as a big hat on Lala head. "What is it peke?" Lala answer [Are you really going to marry that Barbarian Earthling?] Peke ask in concern. "Yeah, why you ask?" Lala reply in confusing what Peke asking.

[Lala-sama, your are the first princess of Deviluke Kingdom, and marrying the first princess mean that Earthling called Shinn will be-] Peke try to explain to it creator decision she about to make, Lala cut interrupt peke "Peke, you don't need to worry about it too much ok? Just let me do what I want for once? I never had this much freedom like this since I been in the castle the day I was born." Lala said in sad tone and her life flash through her mind what kind of life she had for been the first princess.

[...] peke was speechless and realize how much lonely it crea- no, it friend have been, the only friend Lala had is the princess from another kingdom, but they only play together until the other princess go back to her kingdom when her father and Lala father finish agreement. And Lala has little sister that they bright her day, but they can't fill the empty part in her heart that she want a friend and love.

On the top of the building on the outside of town where Shinn and Lala is, we see the same armor figure standing on the edge and looking at the town "Earth" he mumble "It is an underdeveloped planet just as I heard. According to my men report that Lala-sama is on this planet now...*sigh* I shall ask her to return to the palace at once even if I have to use force her a little, but first I had to deal that Earthling that been protecting her, and from I heard that he must be strong to take both of my men quickly all by himself." The armor figure start making plan how to deal with that person.

School: Lunch time

Shinn looking threw bag to get his launch that his sister made

For him, but for some reason he couldn't find it "huh? That strange I could've sworn that i put in here" said in confusing and stop looking that it not there, and went into thinking pose 'I know I didn't left it at home because i always double check to make sure i have everything, and Mayu always put the laucnh box for me if I running late for school...' he try think hard how his lost launch until a light bulb pop up over his head "don't tell me"

"_Let get marries Shinn!" Lala leap at him, and zoom in we see a launch box falling off from the bag._

"There is no mistake that had to be it *sigh* i should have listen to Mayu back then maybe I shouldn't put my launch box on the top or it well fell off from it, like don't put egg on the bottom or it will break it" Shinn put his head on the his desk and let out tear

**~Growl~** his stomach let a sound

"Hm? Sorry Mr. Stomach it seem we not eating launch today"

**~Groooowls****?**

"I know we could eat the school, but the problem is that I didn't bring any money with me"

**~GrooOOoowwll~**

"Hi! That was uncalled for! How am I suppose to know if I knew this gonna happen one day, and it not like I have the power to see the future" Shinn argue back.

**~GROOOWLS! GrooooOOOOoowwwllls~**

"..." Shinn let out sigh in defeated "Fine, you win, I go outside and hunt some thug or gangster to get money from them." He get up and start walk out the classroom to hunt some prey, and ignore the star from other student that given him.

Every Student in the classroom look at Shinn in strangely, and confusing is that how he understand what his stomach telling him were beyond them. Last time, one of the student ask him how he understand what his stomach telling, and he reply "Will if you understand how much your body can do most of your life, than you met feel or hear what your body telling once you fully understand or made a completely connection to your body."

7 minute later

Shinn came back from his 'Hunt' he gather enough money to filled his stomach, he enter the front entrance of the school and head toward to cafeteria of the school. While he walking down the hallway and, humming. While walking he notice there nobody around in the first floor, he look up and see Auel running out from the corner of the hallway. When Auel turn his head and saw Shinn and start running toward and call out to him.

"Shinn!"

"Auel, what wrong? it like your running for the marathon or something?" Shinn ask in confusing. Auel stop in of him and breathing heavily trying to catch his breath, after he manage catch a breath he said "mara wha? never mind about that is that I been looking for YOU THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" he shout and shake his head to calm down "Anyway save the argument for later. Shinn we have big problem" Shinn face turn serious "what the problem?" "Remember the girl from this morning?" "You mean Lala? what about her?" Shinn answer in confusing and he get the bad feeling about this "She here" Auel told him and gulp when Shinn skin turning paler and paler by the news.

"Sh-SHE HERE!?" Shinn shout in shock "WHY! WHY IS SHE HERE!?" Shinn yelled he Auel on the shoulder and shake him. Auel told Shinn stop shaken so he can explain and he stop "I don't know, but I do know that she been looking for you" Auel told him and he getting dizzy. Now Shinn got confuse, why is she looking for him? Shinn turn back to Auel and ask a very important question "Does Sting know about this?" in hopeful tone and let out sigh in relief when Auel shake in answer, that good "No he did not know yet, but he would find out sooner when a word out pretty a girl looking for you." Shinn curse under his breath "Shi-, let go find her before him, or there going to be a huge misunderstanding or thing gonna messy." Auel nod in agreement and turn face where he come from "C'mon she in the second floor" and start running and Shinn follow behind.

* * *

Second floor:

"who is she?" Student A ask

"I dunno, but what bother me is the outfit she wearing" Student B ask in confusing

"Cos-player?" Student C

"A new transfer student?"

"No, who care about that, isn't she pretty?" Student said in dreamily and drool and the other male student has heart shape eyes.

Lala walking down the hallway ignore and doesn't care what other people saying about her in her palace she called beautiful all the time but in lust and jealous, which make her sad that she don't know what beautiful mean, until she heard Shinn called her pretty not in lust but in truth and honest which make her heart skip a bit, and she want to hear more from him what he think about her, so that why she here but first she has delivery to give so she calling out to him "Shinn! Where are you!?"

[Fufu, those Earthling it seem Lala-sama beauty is definitely too much fro them to handle] Peke giggle a bit and see some of the male student started to drools [In matter of fact that Lala-sama did inherited from her Mother who is The Late Queen of Deviluke's who was praised known as the Most Beautiful person in the universe] Peke said in pride , and soon it notice that two random Earthling approach them and they ask Lala-sama.

"You're really pretty, are you from Drama club?" Random Student 1 question "W-we'll help you look for that Shinn guy" Random Student 2 offer hand a hands and didn't realize that who is this Shinn guys is.

"Really?" Lala said in happy tone and she about to thank them until a voice called her name. "Lala!" She turn and see Shinn running up the stair and follow by The Blue hair boy from this morning who look like he about to pass out. "What are you doing here? Didn't I told you don't follow me to school and wait for me at my house until we discourse together about you stay on earth?" Shinn said.

"Ah Shinn I found you!" Lala called out and wave to him and Shinn sweat drop that she just ignore what he just said, and notice she move her left arm behind her back and show him a Lunch Box. "Here it is! I brought this for you!" She said in happy tone and hold out to him with smile on her face, "Ah, that my Lunch Box. So I did drop it back then" Shinn mumble in shock.

"Shinn..." Someone call out to him in dark tone behind the group of student and suddenly the whole Atmosphere in the hall way become dense and The Temperature dropping low rapidly.

Auel and Shinn feel the shiver through they're spine. They turn slowly to that person and see Sting on right side of the hall way. Sting who had his head down and which shadow covering his face which is hard to tells what kind of face he making, and there Dark Green Aura forming around him.

And they were caught off guard when The Dark Green Aura around him suddenly disappear like it wasn't there in the first place. And Sting look up to them with smile on his face with his eyes close which make them gulp in nervously, Auel and Shinn know that it meant that he is angry? Jealously? or Both? So Auel and Shinn tense they're body and sharping they're instincts, they don't know what about to happen, but they wasn't prepare what happen next.

"Hey Shinn" Sting called him which snap Shinn from his trance and shock him that Sting call him by his real name not his given name which make Shinn feel unease even more, so he prepare himself "Y-yes?" he stutter a bit "Who is she? how come you didn't introduce her to, and the most of all." Sting still have that creepy smile on his face and the dark green aura came back and starting to form a humanoid creature that wearing a Clown custom, but the head, face were cover by a white Mask with a same creepy smile like-slit on it, with few only color green Clown make up, and the hand, and feet that look like a reptile, and wear a silly hat on top of the head. When it form complete, it open it eyes which is color amber with slit pupil like real snake glowing behind the mask, and green poison mist coming out the slit of the mouth of the mask.

"What kind of relationship between you and her?" Sting ask kindly and Sting spirit narrow it eye behind the mask and looking at Shinn like it looking through his soul, which make Shinn grab Lala arm in instinct which in high alert and for Lala sparkle around her she looking at Sting spirit in amaze and didn't notice Shinn grab her left arm. And for Peke? Who in very confusing and panick state right now. When Sting release an energy and it sensor become high gear when it sense an unknown energy coming from him but don't know what it is, but what bother Peke the most is how did he do it?

"Eh? huh..Erm" Shinn stutter again trying to find the right answer, but his mind in state of panic 'Shit, shit! This is bad, if he think that Lala is my girlfriend, than everything well gone to hell. Oh wait, it already gone to hell!... Sigh than there two option to chose. A. I can go to him to converse him that everything id misunderstanding, pfft yeah like that gonna work. Or B. If word didn't get through him, than I have no choice to fight him to make everything clear.' Shinn clench his fist tightly at the last part.

Shinn was snap out from his thought when Lala warp her arms around Shinn right arm which is holding her, and Sting question "Me? My name is Lala and i'm also Shinn Bride!" """!""" Everyone in the hallway stuck by imaginary lightning by her declaring bold, and for Shinn who is not taking so well of Lala declaring, and his skin lost sense of color. And the male student was shock that a pretty girl answer in bold and honest.

And for Sting his smile twitch a bit, and Auel look at Sting nervously and knowing thing gonna get ugly from this point.

"WHHAAAAAAAAAT!?" All the male student scream in rage and shock.

"There no way that true!"

"How come a guy like him having a pretty girl like her as his Bride!"

"Just die in hell you bastard!"

Shinn waving his left arm front of him telling them that it not true " No! It's not like that! Lala, please stop joking around and now it not the time to playing game!" he half yelled at her that he don't have time for this or stop adding fuel to the fire.

Lala let out a (fake)gasp and put up a best hurtful face she can make "But Shinn, you said that you love me." and she let out fake tears "So all that you said back then was a lie? So you were toying with my feeling all this time?" she put her hands on her face and start crying and smile under it wile watching Shinn skin turn even more whiter like a ghost, and just jaw drop, and for Sting who has his head down so nobody know what kind of face he making and his body shaking.

"Heh...Heh" suddenly he started to chuckle "HeheheheHEHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" and soon he chuckle turn into a full blown laugh which fill of malice and evil. Everybody stop what they doing, they look at Sting like he went completely insane. Once Sting finally calm down his laughter Sting look at Shinn and Lala with calm and smile on his face "You know Raven is that i really happy for you that their someone like you, but I can't help to jealous that you get a girlfriend before me and Auel, but i really hurt is you didn't even introduce her to me either." Sting grit his teeth on the last part.

"Oh shi-, C'mon let go!" Shinn shout out and grab Lala and start to run quickly to get away from Sting as possible "Where do YOU going HUH!? C'mon BOYS let get that bastard and teach him for hiding a pretty girl from us!" Sting shout and Male student roar in agreement and they start chasing after them while Sting on top of the student pointing his finger at those two, and for Auel? Let just said he just standing on the sideline like always, watching the whole scene with sweat drop on him and he let out a tired sigh and start after the by walking of course, he tired of running around the school for today.

On the stair that lead to third floor someone come down from his/her hiding spot once they all gone with frown on her/his face and also start follow them and keep her/his distance.

Shinn and lala were running down the hallway and Lala ask Shinn a question at the time like this "Hmm? Shinn my i ask? Why are they're angry at us?" and Shinn almost trip by the question she ask in out the blue, and once he regain his footing Shinn look at her in annoy than put up a fake innocence face and answer "Oh I don't know, maybe they angry that we mock them that a pretty girl like yourself telling them at they're face THAT YOU MY BRIDE! And which hurt every single male feeling and making them jealous and that jealous turn INTO HATER!" Shinn shout at the last part with annoy expression on him. "Really? Why thank you Shinn, you making me blush." Lala put her left hand on her cheek which is cover red tint "You never understand the heart of the single lonely Men, you never understand." Shinn said in low tone with hollow smile and there no life in his eyes "Huh? Did you say something?" "Nothing" and they continue running and The Angry single Male group is catching up to them, they're eyes is full jealous, angry, and determined make they're eyes on fire "Oooooohhhhhh" The mob let out a Roar of anger when they lay they're eyes on them and they increase speed.

Shinn look behind couldn't help but gulp when he see them getting closer and closer by the second and he look ahead to see a walls just couple a feet away, Shinn curse under his breath once they reach it "Shit we reach the dead end. And it look like I have to use option B than." He mumble at the last part and let out a tired sigh, than look over his shoulder and see mob finally catch up to them and they stop just 15 feet away from them. "But first, I have to deals with those guys first before dealing the Final Boss." Shinn turn to face them while cracking his knuckle and neck than stretch his limb into there he charge at them.

Lala stay behind and watch Shinn beating all the male student in the mobs, and she can tell that he been holding back so he wouldn't hurt them seriously or threatening they're life. It only take 1 and the half minute for him to care of them Shinn look around to check to make sure each one of them are unconsciousness, he nod his head that he got them all now all that left is one person. He look up ahead see Sting who is standing behind watching the one-side fight with a smile on his face.

The Two Demon warlord staring at each other eyes intensely waiting who make the first move. Auel who finally catch up to them and saw those two didn't tearing each other throat yet. Shinn and Sting look at him , and Auel know what they want him to do so he nod his head in understand. They turn back at each other and tense they're body and sharp they're instinct to the maximum. Auel put his right hand into his right pocket and take out a coin and hold in between the index finger and the thumb he look at the two to check they're ready than flick the coin into the air. Shinn narrow his eyes and Sting smile even wider like they threaten to split his face in half.

Soon everything went into slow motion. . . . . . .*clink*.. Lala blink and they already right at each other and they scream each other name ""STING/SHINN!"" and they throw they're punch, Shinn hit Sting in the right face and Sting hit Shinn on torso left side. Shinn keep pushing more strength like he didn't feel anything from Sting punch, and he sent left hock at him. Sting dodge by jump back and throw a right roundhouse kick to kick the same area where he punch it. Shinn grunt he felt 2 or 3 of his ribs were broken from the kick, Shinn brush off the pain he warp his left arm around Sting right leg and hold. Sting wide eyes and smirk and he did one leg jump on left leg than twist his whole body around and sent left kick at Shinn head. Shinn manage to block the kick with his right forearm with a quick reflex and brush it to the side. And Sting was shock that he manage to black his kick in point blank and soon felt a heavy force slam into his stomach and slam him to the floor hard. Sting open his eyes in time when he see Shinn raise his right leg and about to brought it down on him.

Shinn throw a punch on Sting on the stomach and let go of his right leg once he hit the ground and raise his right leg and bring it down to stomp(crush) him. Sting manage roll to the right quickly in split second from being crush, than he kick Shinn left leg from behind the knee which force Shinn into knee position and he start spin his body and sent a spinning kick at Shinn. Shinn couldn't block the kick on time. Once the kick hit his face and made a cut above his left eyebrow which is starting to bleed, Shinn grab the leg quickly to stop him to sent another kick, and he stand up and throw Sting at the window that leads to the classroom is. Sting cover his face with his forearms to prevent getting cut by the broken glass and he crash into some of the desk around to break his fall, but it still hurt like a bitch thought.

Lala standing there on sideline in shock even peke it self were shock as well how the fight goes and watch Shinn jump over the broken window. Sting got up with crazy grin on his face, and Shinn has calm-serious face on him, than they charge at each other again, but this time Shinn throw a left punch first. Sting duck to dodge and grab the out stretch arm with his fingers and begin to squeeze it tightly. Shinn gritted his teeth in pain and he ripped his arm off from the grips and look at his left forearm and see it was bleeding and can feel the bone is about to break like his left side of his ribs, and if he add more pressure on that arm it will definitely break so he has to be careful using that arm a. Shinn look at Sting see he still has those crazy grin that resemble like a snake on his face while cracking his finger. Shinn made scowl face in annoying, he really want to torn that grin off his face, so he pick up one of the chair on the floor next to him and throw it at him. Sting wide eyes in shock and duck under and watch the chair fly over his head and turn back to his prey only see a flying fist toward him and it too late for him to dodge or black so he brace himself for the pain and gritted his teeth to prevent to bite his tongue off.

Outside the classroom, Lala watch the fight between the two best friend in worry and guilty that she never intention to become like this. She about jump into to tell them to stop "I wouldn't interfere they're fight if I were you." a sudden voice said right beside her which startle her in surprise Lala turn to that person and see the same Blue hair boy from this morning that with Shinn. The blue hair notice her confusing he turn to face her and bow in greeting "Hello and sorry for the late introduce, My name is Auel, Auel Neider" "Hai nice to meet you, My name is Lala, Lala Satan Deviluke" Lala introduce back and bow in greeting and awkward and realize what he just said "What did you mean don't interfere them? Are they your friend?" Lala ask in confusing "Yes, yes they are my friend, but i really want to stop them, but they are stronger than me and I don't want to throw my life away. And they not actually hate each other either." Auel answer her question with a smile on him.

"I don't get it, if they don't hate each other? than why are they fighting than?" Lala ask in confusing "Well that hard to explain. Is that they just...fight." Auel answer and shrug his shoulder and chuckle nervously. Lala look at him in weird "They just...fight?" She ask and become confusing even more, and don't understand what he trying to said. Auel show her confusing and so he(A/N:I) try to explain to her best he(AN:I) could "Well the reason they fighting is because they want to become stronger so they can they can prepare what coming to harm they're family and friends so they can protect them, or they want keep themselves in shape from preventing getting rusting, or they just bored." There a loud sound of crash in the classroom, they realize they still fighting and they turn back to them and see Sting on the floor with not too heavy bruises on him and there a little trail of blood running down on the right side of his face. And Shinn who look worst for wear, he had a lot of cut on him and left arm is limping in his side and the blood still dripping from his arm and forming a small puddle of blood on the floor, and scratch like mark on his right arm.

""Hah...hah...hah" both breathing heavily from they're intense fight and they been at it for 10 minute. Sting in soo much pain right now, and he can feel some of his bone are broken. He tried to get up, but his body groan in protest, but he ignore it and force it to stand. Once he completely stand up, but his body wobble a bit, he struggle a bit to keep it from falling. He look up to Shinn and see him like he about to fall to the floor, but Shinn taking a lot of will power for not to fall nor loose consciousness and also his body barely keep it together from Sting crushing grip and hitting the same area twice around his body.

"And the thing is, this is how they first meet back in our first years in middle school" Auel said in soft tone with a small smile on him. Lala look at him in shock and couldn't help but ask "This is how they first meet? by fighting each other?" in confusing, Auel laugh in awkward and nod "Yeah, doing in middle school Sting is gangster who love looking for a fight, also bullying the weak and had some tattoo on him and he still have it, also a gang leader known The Green Serpent who is following his father foot step who is the most danger man in japan also has over 3,000 member under his command, and he has soo much money to make his own company which he named The Ouroboros, and the government scary of him because he had more power than they do."

Auel frown a little in his memory what kind of Sting is in the past. Auel smile a bit and continue "Until he meet Shinn, and he started to mess with him, but Shinn were sleeping that time, when Shinn woke up that somebody disturbing his sleep he give Sting a one hell of a beating of his life for, but for Sting it feel like he destroying him." Lala look at him nervously; Auel notice there fear in her eyes and realize what he just said "No it not what you think it is!" Auel wave his arms nervously "But you said Shinn destroy him?" "Yes, I did said that, but what i meant is that Shinn destroy String pride, and what he become" he look back to the fight and it seem it about to end. Lala look back.

It seem Sting couldn't move anymore since he took soo much damage that his body wouldn't listen to him anymore. And for Shinn? It seem he can move a little, but having a hard time keeping his body from falling "Hmm, it seem Shinn is winning thank to his endurance and his very strong will power and of course Sting have advanced of speed, flexible body, and knowledge of human body. And Shinn have advanced of endurance, Strength, and Instinct also he fast, but not fast as Sting is." Auel explain to Lala little bit of they're ability.

Shinn charge at Sting and reel his right arm "AAARRRGGGHHH" he let out a battle cry and throw his remaining strength at Sting. Than everything went into slow motion for Sting, as he watch Shinn charge at him with his eyes is full of determine and rage, and soon memory flash through Sting mind remind him this is same moment how he destroy him and reborn to make him a better person and become stronger than he once were. Sting couldn't help let out a smile on his face remember how his life change just by meeting and been beating by him. And time resume and Shinn punch Sting in the face and send him flying and crash into the pile of desk.

Sting let out a groan and didn't bother to get up that his whole body finally give up on him now, than he hear a foot step that walking toward him, he open his eyes and see Shinn standing in front of him with serious expression on him. Lala get the bad feeling and she doesn't like at all; she about to jump in to stop, but she was stop when Auel grab her shoulder she look at him saw him shook his head in no, they look back see Sting let out a painful chuckle "This should bring back memory huh, Shinn?" Sting Shinn a painful smile, and for Shinn soften his eyes there no trace of rage nor determine, and smile back "Yeah, it sure does, I remember how you act like an asshole to everyone, and you started picking on me even thought I was asleep?" he chuckle as well "Yeah, when I finally wake you up and look into your eyes saw it full of annoying and anger, and that time I realize i just raise a death flag hehe ow." Sting groan in pain when he try to laugh. Shinn chuckle that Sting trying make a joke right now "Hehehe, yeah you just raise a death flag back then, your were cocky, arrogance, prideful person. And yet I thought I about to kill you, but it also was fun fight and how we become friend hehe." Shinn let out small laugh and notice Sting trying stand up but couldn't. Shinn smile seeing him like this so he give him hand "Here let me give you hand." Sting look at him and Flash back flash through his mind again

_"Here let me give you a hand, and you pretty good I haven't fight that like that in a while, and my name is Shinn, Shinn Asuka"_

_Said the past Shinn give a smile, and the past Sting look at him in shock and look a the hand he hesitate reach his hand out and once grab he the hand he introduce himself "Sting, Sting Oakley" Sting still state in shock trying to warp his head for what just happen. Few moment ago they fighting each other and now this? "Nice to meet you Sting, maybe we fight once in the while." Shinn grin at Sting and Sting look weird and couldn't help but laugh 'What an strange guy' Sting thought as he smile as well._

Once he came back from his wonder of memory he look at Shinn seeing him still waiting and his hand still stretching out to him and he let out another chuckle and said "Thank" He stretch arm out and grasp Shinn hand and he start pulling Sting up.

Lala was amaze and touch how they form a friendship by after they fighting each other, and she couldn't help but jealous how nice to have friend, and she kinda wish she has a friends like those two one day on earth also unlike in her home planet Deviluke, she couldn't make friend back then since she were princess of the most powerful kingdom of the galaxy and nobody want to become friend with her because they fear of her father who known the cold heart man. Shinn notice She staring at him he give her a warm honest smile at her and blush form across her check and her heart starting to beat in a strange way *Thump Thump* and soon she starting feel strange 'What is this warm feeling I getting at?' She was confusing this unknown warmth, but she familiar this warmth feeling when her mother and her sister around, but this warmth feeling across her body is much stronger than before when Shinn give her warm smile 'Is this love?."

* * *

**Finally! MAN it took me longer than i thought gonna be, geez O.o it easy for me to make fighting scene, it took me 2 or 5 minute to make a fighting scene in my head and it took me 20 minute to write it down and idk why people having difficult time to make and write down the fighting scene in they're story *shrug* but what took me 3 or 4 week to finish is the conversation between Auel and Lala and the person feeling is REALLY tough for me think and write into detail *let out a tired sigh***

**Anyway I must thank you reader for reading this story leave a review if you like or not like and tell me if I did job good writting this story.**

**Chibi Kira: Hi Phantom would you mind telling us why you didn't pick me and Athrun as candidate for being the MC of this story?**

**Arthrun nod in agreement that he want know why**

**Phantom: nope i'm not gonna tell you.**

**kira: why?**

**Phantom: that because i say so.**

**Kira: that not make any sens-**

**Phantom kick Kira off stage and said: Anyway now I working on Chapter 3 now, but now I taking break a bit so mine mind kind relax a bit from writing this story, and see guys next time" Phantom wave his hand in goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello this is Phantom Dark-Knight, and that right people I'M ALIVE and FINALLY UPDATE NEW CHAPTER BABY!**

**Sorry for VERY late update this story, and the thing is being HUGE LAZY for some reason for the past 6 month *Shiver* and I having all out wars with writer block and the war being on for 2 month all because what Shinn will said in this chapter the part where almost at the end of Chapter 3 in To Love-Ru, and i have to watch couple of romance anime and manga to understand the women and girl feeling a bit since they are THE MOST MYSTERY race in the Galaxy which they scary the shit out-of-me! *Shiver in fear***

**Anyway, I also went to Otaku mode from watching Pokemon XY and XY and Z which is THE best pokemon series show i ever watch even better than that failed series of Best wishes, God Eater, T****aimadou Gakuen 35 Shiken Shoutai,Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou and**** GODLIKE anime/manga One Punch Man! And reading the best light i ever read and you guess it: ****Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari. I have no word how amazing this LN is people that all i can said.**

**And before we into the Story we gonna do Q&amp;A for the viewer**

**jax naur2.0**** Q: ****I was wondering if you could make a panty and stocking and Naruto crossover****?**

**A:. . . . . . Eh****? o.o Panty and Stocking? *typing the keyboard and search in youtube and click enter* . . . . . . . . . . . ohhh that onnne, huh****?**** *rubbing my neck in awkward* yeaaaa about that, i don't think i can do it, because there a limit for my mind can handle the craziness, but that *point at the show* is beyond my league my mind can take. I hope this ****satisfied you answer and sorry.**

**P.S. I don't own To Love-Ru or Gundam seed (wish i was)**

* * *

**The Black Beast vs The Knight of Deviluke **

Shinn who is bandages up by the school nurse after fight between him and Sting at school and We see both Lala and Shinn on the river bed which is they in the outskirt of the town. And for they has to pay all the damage they cause in the hallway and the classroom.

"So what you want to talk about? Shinn?" Lala question him, and she confuse why he take all the way out here which is very far from his house thought. Just few hour ago they were at Asuka family home and she playing some kind of game in the square screen ' I think that was a flat screen TV that what Shinn told me' with unknown box-like-device attach to it ' I think that one called PlayStation 3 or PS3 for short.' When Lala ask Shinn what he playing in the screen he said it called Call of Duty. And she ask what is Call of Duty and he said it a Video game and she ask him what a Video game is? And that when he stop and he turn his head to her slowly with confuse expression at her and he ask her that does her home planet have video game like on earth? And she answer no, they doesn't have one in planet Deviluke. That when he look at her with The most emotionless expression on him which making her nervous and freaking out that she never seen anyone give that expression to her in her life which frighten her a bit. And she wasn't prepare when Shinn hand her a what look like the controller of the game he playing and he teach her what all those button for and what she has to do.

When she start playing, in the beginning she keep dying which frustrated her to no end when keep she dying and soon she finally got her first killed! her celebration were short when some other player snip her in the head which left her speechless for few second, and Shinn laughing that he enjoying every time she get angry and killed in the game. she snap out from her shock and her face cover in red from embarrassment that Shinn laughing her. Than she go back playing to get revenge and get back her honor. And that when she start to like this "Video game" and she mark this as her new hobbies for when she got bored or doing nothing.

When she playing for few hour, Shinn walk up to her and ask her like she wanted to take a walk? Which she answer yes and she know which tell her that they need to talk to decide for that is she really wanted live with him or why she wanted to marry him. And here they are on side of the of the river bed.

"Lala"

Lala snap out from her thought when Shinn call out to her thought. She look at him seeing him facing her. Than he face back to the river and said "Lala, are you sure that you really running away from your home planet, and coming to this unknown planet that you barely know of? And declared that you wanted to marry and living with a stranger like me that you just met yesterday?" Shinn question her in serious tone. Lala silence for a moment thinking to answer and said "Yeah, and i don't mind living with you since you are my first friend that i made coming to Earth. And the reason is that since there no place for me to go since i never thought that i succeed when i finally get away from home which shocking for me for that, and i have no one to trust with and i'm stranger all of this, and the only option is living with you, Shinn. And reason why i wanted to marry you? Hmmm it a secret" she explain and she stick her tongue in sheepish. And Shinn look at her and ask "Why?" "Why? it because is that i can tell that you're really kind person silly, heheh" She giggle a bit and continue "And something told me you the person that you willing to help anyone who is trouble like you helping me last night and you give a feeling that i can trust you with my life as well." Lala said all that, but deep part in her heart is that all she wanted to learn what is like to live s normal life like a commoner and wanted to make news friends, and also she wanted find true love with the someone who love her back not as princess of Deviluke but as Lala Satalin Deviluke.

"But we only just met yesterday and how come that you can trust me with your life that you know so little about me and yet i don't know must about you either and i don't know that i can trust you with my life!?" Shinn half-yelled in confusing and he turn to face her. "That true, but after what i learn about you from Auel and he told me much that I can trust you like how you help that Sting guy. He also said how you change both of their live just by meeting you and they become your friend. And i was jealous that time that the bond between you 3 were strong that you guy can understand one another." She look at him in the eyes answer why that she willing to trust him even He doesn't trust her. Shinn look at her for a bit he turn his head back the river and thought for a bit than ask " So Auel told you how me and sting we first met, huh? hehe" He chuckle a bit "It was crazy time back than, me, Sting, and Auel, all three of us. We went through a lot together. We make name for ourselves, we get to know one another, and our bond become strong that we starting see each other as brother." Shinn chuckle in memory how both him and Sting meet Auel and how he willing become to helping him for the hard life he going through and and Auel burst out in tear that someone helping him and he become friend with them. He shook his head to hold back the memory, right now they here to discuss for Lala living with him.

"Lala-" Shinn about called out to her but he was interrupt when Loud voice call her first "LALA-SAMA!"

Both Lala and Shinn were startle by the voice they turn around and see a person has white-silver hair with light blue eyes and he wearing some kind of armor and what it look like it made of bone that cover most of the body and underneath the bone armor is the black leather armor and there a red jewels on both shoulder with long black cap that touch the ground with color red underneath the cap.

And there a little dog chewing on his right leg since the armor plate DOES look like a bone thought.

Lala gasp that she recognize this person "Zastin!?" She yell out in shock. Now since we learn person name is. This person name Zastin, and he has no surname since birth, and he known as The Deviluke kingdom royal Knight and Bodyguard who is watcher and protector of the three princess.

Lala and Shinn notice that he panting heavily like he being running around the city and town looking for her complete of the day.

Shinn look at The knight of Deviluke and he notice his tail that look like scorpion, but the tail is little bit thinner and longer than regular scorpion tail which is the proof he need that this guy is the same race that Lala home world came from, and now Shinn starting to get headache with all this Alien Royal crap. Shinn let out a heavy tired sigh "Just great, another one. First is the troublesome princess who pop up in my bath tube, than the two man-in-black-wanna-be who is the bodyguard of the troublesome princess that i beat them that they taking her against her will which i don't know why i defending her? NOW this!? Four alien in one day?...Why i'm not surprise, and i'm sure i going to meet more of them in the coming future, and now i have to jinx myself. -_-"

(A/N Hehehe OH you have NO IDEA! and yes you just jinx yourself WAHAHAHAHA *Laughing Maliciously*) "Who said That!?" (A/N *stop laughing*...Meow?) *?* Shinn confuse for a bit and it a second realize the sound "oh just a cat" he shrug (A/N...phew that was close...hehe it work every time hehaha- *cover his mouth with his hand to stop laughing and look around and see nobody heard him*)

"Fufufu" Zastin let out a tired laugh "I went through hell to find you Lala-sama fufuu. First I got arrested, some thief trying to robbed me (A/N key word 'trying'), got hit by the some four leg vehicle that i'm trying across the street, And being chase by a some four leg furry creature that try to eat my leg and now cling to my leg trying biting through (A/N again, key word 'trying') and no matter how much i try shake it him off and it stuck like it magnet stuck metal but my armor made off a bone of the strongest creature that i killed when i become knight of Deviluke! This is why i hate underdeveloped planet!" he shout in frustrated.

Lala, peke, and Shinn they all sweat drop and they thought at the same time:

'Wow, he must being through hell to find her'

'Wow, he must being through hell to find Lala-sama'

'Wow, he must being through hell to find me'

And they start to feel pity for this guy for having such misfortune. They snap from their thought when Zastin start talking again "That doesn't matter right now, all it matter is that I came here to take you back home to the Kingdom, Lala-sama." he said in serious tone and expression.

"Yep, i see that coming thousand mile away. =_=" Shinn said in dead pane with sweat drop and he look at the dog which is still biting Zastin right leg which he found amuse how the dog still there with all this commotion.

"Nyeeh! I don't want to go back!" Lala argue back with sticking her tongue out in child matter which tick Zastin off. Zastin narrow his eyes which turn little bit darker which meant he done fooling around so he ignore or forgot there four leg hairy creature stuck and biting to his leg. Than he ask her why she didn't want to come back to the Deviluke Kingdom.

" I-s is that I-i fell in love with this Earthling! Shinn Asuka!" Lala shout in fake confession. Shinn look her and notice she hesitate in beginning and lied her confession and the way she declared that he could tell that she using him as an excuse for not want to go back to her cage. And the reason he know this is because it exact similar in anime and manga that he being watching and reading all those years in this life and relationship he being through in his past life. He look back at he Knight and see him has very serious look on him which he can tell that she was lying and even the elementary can tell. Who ever buy this excuse must be not smartness person in the plan-.

"I see so that how it is?" Zastin nod and while close his eyes and put right hand under his chin like he completely understand

Shinn did the infamous reaction that all anime character will do in this kind situation; he face fault. He got up and shout"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!?" Shinn look at him in disbelief and he continue his shout in his head ' Is he serious!? this can't be, no no no no no what i'm don't believe is that is he really a knight!? If so? Than he not doing really good jobs being a knight, and if England or the last knight hear that this guy claim that he a knight? I'm sure they will be ballistic that he called himself a 'knight' ' Shinn sweat drop from that thought, and he snap from his thought when the soo called wanna-be-knight start talking.

"I was wondering about it when i heard the reported from one of my men said that an Earthling rescue and protected Lala-sama and defeated them all by himself which put one of them out of duty for few day" Zasting look at the Earthling in anger and impress for a mare Earthling like him to put one of his men into such a state.

"Now you know! Than go back to the Kingdom and tell Fath- I mean King Deviluke that I won't coming back nor meeting a suitor!" Lala shout out and hoping he accept and leave both of them alone. Since she drag Shinn in this family problem and she cause him enough of trouble for one day. Zastin look at the princess and close his eyes and think about this. Minute or 2 of silence Lala thought that he accept it. But once he open his eyes and look at Lala with calm and yet serious face.

"Unfortunately Lala-sama, it doesn't work that way" he said with calm and little bit sadness for breaking her news. "Eh?" Lala confuse that she doesn't understand what he meant "I wish I help you, but I! Zastin The First Royal Knight of Deviluke Kingdom have received order from The King of Deviluke, your father, to take you back home! But since you told me that you love this Earthling" Zastin glance at Shinn which he notices and he don't like where this going Zastin look back at Lala "Which i won't able to face your Father unless i've approve the marriage between You and Earthling, Lala-sama."

"Then how to get you to approve our marriage?" Lala ask in confusing and like Shinn, she doesn't like where this going.

". . . . . ." Zastin doesn't said anything and he move his right hand to the handle which is behind his back and grasp it. Shinn notice this and his instinct screaming at him telling to get ready for another for push him to his limited which his tense his body a little to prepare to dodge. "Please stay back Lala-sama." Zasting said in very serious tone which caught Lala off guard by sudden request "Eh?". In quick movement Zastin draw out his sword and slam it to the ground with his full strength and create a huge shock wave heading straight forward at Shinn!

Shinn watch the attack coming toward him in shock than he quickly snap out from his shock and quickly jump to the left and watch the attack tearing the ground apart where he once were. "I have to make sure, Lala-sama." Shinn look back at Zastin and saw he holding the an energy sword which almost the same size halve of his body.

"Whether or not he's suitable for being you marriage partner." Zastine said and his eyes turn into the eyes of warrior. Lala look at the scar on the ground which look like 6 meter long and 3 feet deep; now she really worry for Shinn safety, but what make her even more scare and nervous is that Shinn is injure from his fight with Sting and she don't know that Shinn can continue to fight in that condition he in! And she starting to feel guilty from dragging him into this mess. "Now you Earthling" She snap from her guilt, she look back at Zastin and saw him taking a stance for charge at Shinn! So Lala try to call him to stop.

"Wait Zastin don't-"

She couldn't finish her sentence when Zastin charge at Shinn and shout " Now show me your skill in combat against me!" he throw a downward-slash at Shinn. "Shi-" Shinn curse under his breath he jump to the right to avoid being cut in half and he watch the hit the ground instead sink into the ground and stuck, the sword shatter- no more like obliterate the ground where he once stood!? Shinn wide eye at the damage just one swing and he know his arms is in no condition in this fight and the worst all! He left his weapon at home when he needed one right now! Shinn curse himself for being careless, AGAIN!

Shinn dodge another slash from the wanna-be-knight which give a little bit of opening and he did a quick left round house kick to the head a which force Zastin stagger a bit from blunt hit to the head which give Shinn time to look around for him to use as a weapon, when his eyes land on Lala and realize that she a princess from another planet which meant she must have some weapon on her and there no way she can ran away from home without some self-defense weapon on her, she must have one.

"Lala!" Shinn call out to her, and Lala turn to him "Lala! Do you have any weapon or anything I can use!?" "Eh!? Weapon!?" she said in confuse and it few second for her to realize that Shinn has no weapon and Zastin does have one. Lala take out some kind device that look like a regular flip phone from her back pocket and she press some number on it and proof into existence what she summon is what look like a tools and she press some button on it and a black blade sprout from the top of the tool and she throw it to Shinn who keep dodging Zastin attack show this. He roll to the left and jump and caught the tool-sword in the mid-air.

Once he land on the ground, he quickly turn around in instinct and reflex which just in time clash sword with Zastin energy-sword and create a small spark from they're clash. "Oh? Good reflex you got there Earthling, but can match my strength?" Zastin said with smirk and praise him a little and act little cocky too "Heh, thank i being fighting most of my since middle school, and i don't think i match in strength, for now" Shinn reply while gritted his teeth and struggle to push back with his tool-sword against Zastin energy-sword, but due to his injure he the one who being push back which force him jump back.

Once he gave himself some breather and he quickly analyst the situation he in right now 'Ok Shinn think! You know that your body is no condition as long you don't push it too hard, but the questions; how long my body can last in this fight? how much longer that my body to keep it together and try to keep up with me?' Shinn thought at last part with grim expression and this Zastin guy has an armor on him, an energy sword and he is 100% in health. While Shinn is injure from his fight with Sting and what worst from him is that he barely use 32% of his strength! Now all he can do is Running, dodge, and blocking now.

Shinn look at Lala and saw her she has a worry on her face and both of her hands on her chest and he can see how tightly she clenching her hand together. Shinn stare at her a bit and in the blink of the eyes someone appear right next to Lala and that person who has also has pink hair but it a bit lighter color and she has grey-blue eyes, beautiful face while Lala has a cute face and it like that person is mature version of Lala.

(A/N before anyone start complain or rant how i compare between the two, that just my opinion ok? and i can't help but notice that Lacus like a mature or adult version of Lala! if you guys look at the image and compare those two you will see what l'm talking about. and if i'm wrong than i'm wrong that i thinking too much, anyway back to the story)

She wear long white coat and the sleeve just cut below her shoulder and has pink ribbon below the sleeve warp her arm and under the coat she wear short black kimono and has pink datejime warp around her waist and also white short heel boot and noticeable about her is that she has the same worry expression as Lala. Shinn look at that person in shock, he shake his head furiously than he look at them again and saw that person not there anymore 'damn it! why dose she keep remind me of a "HER" every time when she make that face!?' Shinn snap from his thought when his instinct and reflex kick in; he quickly duck to the left, but he was a little late to dodge when he get distracted from his thought which he got cut on the right shoulder. Shinn curse himself for thousand time today for being distracted which almost cost his life, and this area is too open and has no place to cover either. So he take risky one but he did not like it. Shinn start running back into the town!

Zastin notice Shinn running away which he run after him and Lala take air and follow them. Shinn running down the road until he heard a war cry above which he don't need to look up who it is so he quickly jump backward and than Zastin slam his sword into the ground where his target should be, he know his opponent behind soo he still leave the ES on the ground and twist a turn a bit and did round upper-side slash with a trail of dirt and pebble into the air with left handed hoping blind the mere earthling, but he didn't feel his sword hit on flesh instead he hit nothing but air and once the dust is clear he see no one which make him confusing that he sure the earthling were there when he land, than he felt pain from his back. He quickly turn around and found the earthling standing behind him! He notice the tools-sword that Lala-sama give him dripping little bit of blood.

Shinn saw Zastin did round upper-side slash coming toward him, he quickly duck under and the ES flew over his head and cut little bit of his hair and soon the dust fill his vision and he use the dust to cover and he quickly run out and get behind of Zasting and did a quick downward side-slash across his back. and Zastin turn he see the shock look on the knight face which told how he get behind him and soon he face change into Furious it like Shinn hurt his pride. Shinn quickly jump back when Zastin did quick over head slash and than Shinn turn around and start running again Zastin let out a growl and start chase after him again.

The chase be on for a while which is not working Shinn favor and soon his injure body started shown fatigue which he started panting heavily all this running he started to slow down a bit which make Zastin easily finally catching to him once Shinn in his range he start unleashing his attack at him and Shinn start blocking ,dodging at the same time, but Shinn can't dodge and block all the attack with injure body he started to get cut all over his body, but all of them are not life threaten unless he stop the bleeding or he die in blood loss. Shinn did not only blocking and dodging he also attack when any opening he find in this fight which force Zastin to block from surprise attack. Now Zastin started to have cut all over his body as well but some of the cut on his unprotected area and some of them scratch his armor.

They being fighting for a while until they lock sword in the middle of the street where cars pass by and since it almost night time so their rarely people driving at this time expect the truck transportation. Shinn and Zastin gritted their teeth in struggling pushing their sword against each other show us they equal in strength a little, but Shinn started to feel exhausted and weaker from all the cut he gotten in this fight, but what surprisingly is that he still standing and the reason why he still keep it together because of his will of not giving up and determine to win this fight. And if Shinn was a normal person? He be dead from all of this trauma his body going through.

And Zastin who in a lot of surprise that this Earthling who putting up a good fight and going toe to toe with him as well. And this Earthling swordsman style is kind of sloppy thought, but the way he grasp the sword and the way he wield the sword to block his attack are really good thought. Which make Zastin think that this young warrior must have been training and has some Fighting experience from the way he dodge, blocks, and counter his attack. He must have maybe 4 or 5 years fighting experience which make Zastin confuse a bit that this child who is the same age as Lala-sama who is keep pushing him on the edge of losing in this fight every minute pass by which make Zastin angry that this Earthling getting the best of him! WHICH HE WON'T ALLOW IT!

Then a flash of light wash over them which make them pause their struggle a bit and turn their head to the light and saw a truck driving toward them! Both fighter quickly jump away from each other and truck drive pass them and the driver stick their head out of the window yelling at them for playing on the street. Both land far away from each other, but Zastin jump too high which he land farther away from Shinn and begin comment while in the air "Hmph you did a really good job Earthling! Leading me to one of your trap while you pretending running away? And I must admit that you're more skillful person I have given credit for." he land on the rail track and he nod his head while his eyes close and smile in respect. 'No no no I think you mistaken! I never set up a trap like that.' Shinn thought while sweat drop. Then Zastin snap jis eyes open and shout in declaring "BUTT ALL OF THIS JUST A WARM UP! SO YOU BETTER PREPARE EARTHLING! THE REAL BATTLE START NOW!" Than Shinn notice the rail track that Zastin Standing on than he tried to warn him "HI! It Dangerous Over There! Get Out Of There Quickly!" "Dangerous? Hmph don't be foolish you Earthling. There no way i'll be fall into the same trick this time!" Zastin said in self-confidence.

"No! You Don't Understand! That The-!" Shinn couldn't warn him on time when the train SMASH! into Zastin. "The train came" Shinn mumble and jaw drop in shock and watch watch The Knight spinning in the air and Slam! into the tree- I mean wall! He Slam Into The Wall! And fell down to the floor. And what really interesting is that The Dog still there clinging and biting to the armor! Which shock and amuse Shinn that how The Dog survive all this chaos. Anyway Shinn push the amusement aside for now and focus on The Knight is he alright or not.

Shinn walk up to him and called out to him "Oi! You Alright!? If You Alright Say Something!" Now Shinn stand next to the body and crouch down then he start poking him with the tool-sword. Without warning Zastin shot p from his position and roar in rage "Guuoooooh!" "Gyaaaaahhhh!" Shinn fell down on butt and scream out in shock and with his eyes burst out from the socket. "Guuuoooohhhh!" Zasting continue to roar and he brought up his sword than slam it to the ground, which almost hit Shinn on the crotch by Two and the halve Inch! "Gyaaaaaahhhh!" Shinn scream out even louder now in completely freaking out that he almost loos his most precious treasure! (A/N: Yike! talk about close call, and DAMN that was tooo close! 0.o *Cover the treasure by thick layer of armor made of Gundariuma and Promethuim mix together*) Shinn quickly crawl backward to get away from and quickly stand up, and start running in opposite direction.

Zastin let another roar and start chasing after his prey and yelled out to him "COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL MAN YOU EARTHLING! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME JUST BY RUNNING AWAY FROM LIKE A COWARD!" "SCREW YOU! THERE NOWAY IN HELL THAT I GONNA FIGHT YOU WHILE I'M IN THIS STATE! FUKODA!" Shinn yelled out for his misfortune since the whole day were nothing but hellish to him.

In few block away from the duo, Lala land on the right side of the corner and wait for them to pass by.

She doesn't need to wait longer when she started to hear two rapid footstep and some sword against each other. So she prepare herself to stick her foot . Then she saw black blur pass and NOW! Lala quickly stick out her foot from the edge and soon she felt a foot collide into her foot and watch the white blur slam into the ground and slide a bit away from her. Lala look at the person she trip. And it seem she got the right person, Yay!

Zastin fell down on his face first, and he quickly got up and face the person that interrupt his match. And saw it was Lala-sama who tripped him so he ask her why she interfere their fight. " That because the way you fighting is completely unfair! And there no way Shinn could win against you in that condition he in after his fight against one of his friend since this afternoon!" Lala look at Shinn and saw him on the ground on hands and knees breathing heavily from all the running, then she turn back at Zastin with angry expression "And the most of all, you also known as the First Rank Swordsman in Deviluke Kingdom!" She yelled out in anger and worries. She angry for Zastin that he is the strongest Knight among her people and Shinn who is about to pass out from all the running dodging and blocking which push his body to the breaking point. And Shinn who gathering breathing from all the running through the neighborhood, almost cut in half few time. Anyway he was half-listen the argument between those two, but what caught him attention is what Lala said on second last part 'First Rank? He is Rank 1 on her home world?' Shinn in confuse from this news. He turn his head and look at Zastin over his shoulder and look at him closely and thought 'He doesn't look like being Rank 1 either. And all my years in this life, I fought few swordsman and swordswoman so far and he doesn't hold candle to them. His swordsmanship seem really sloppy that it easy to read what his next movement, and the way he held and wield the sword is completely amateur which he full of opening which is easy for to evade his attack and strike. But his strength is not something to laugh about and it also make up for lack of skill and that it!' Shinn lost in thought and forgot that Lala and Zastin still arguing each other.

"May I remind you Lala-sama, is that Marrying you! The Heir of the Deviluke Royal Family! Mean that He'll reign over the kingdom and the countless planet that are under your Father care will become his!" Zastin yelled at Lala and tell her the position she in which make her even more angry. "And an weak and spineless man like this thing" Zasting point at Shinn "Aren't suitable to become The Ruler of the Universe!" Zastin yelled out in furious that he didn't like a weak mind and spineless mere monkey like this one become his new king!? NEVER! "And that why your father gathering many possible candidate from different planet and galaxy to become your future husband!" Zastin yelled out while the blood still dripping from his head, and Lala is shaking in frustration, and for Shinn? Let say he still on the ground in completely sulking by the word "Spineless" and "Weak" stabbing through his back to the heart with dark blue aura of depressing cover him. "And That The Reason Why I Running Away From Home! Everyday Is Nothing But Meeting Suitor After Suitor! And I can't Stand Because Of That!" Lala shout back in anger. Then those continue arguing back and forth which starting annoy Shinn.

"THAAAAT ENOOOOUUUUGH!"

Both Lala and Zastin halt their argument and they turn to that person and see Shinn struggling to pick himself off the ground and it seem all the cut he gotting from the fight seem to stop bleeding. And they notice that it was raining right now, since they too busy arguing each other that they didn't notice it started to rain. Once Shinn completely stand up and recover a bit, but his body starting feel fatigue all over his body now. And we all know why he hasn't fell down and knock out? It his strong will help stay awake and he wanted to say something to The Troublesome princess and The Bastard Knight before he loose consciousness "The Heir of the throne, meeting endless of number of suitor candidate taking the The Throne, Become the news ruler of the Galaxy Bla Bla Bla. . . . . . Who give a shit about those thing." Shinn pant a bit and continue "But what i do care and can't ignore where a girl crying her heart out that She finally has enough being treating like a prize and being controlled like a puppet!" Shinn raise his voice higher and than Lala crying on his chest from last night, and her fake smile from this morning and afternoon flash through his mind.

"Shinn" Lala said his name in low tone and shock.

"And I know you pretending to love me and wanted to marries me that you can use me to excuse so you don't have to go back home." Shinn said in calm tone and lift his head a bit and looking straight at them.

"!" "!" Both Lala and Zastin were shock that Shinn know that Lala use him as excuse epidemically Peke who know that sometime later that this Earthling will figure out that Lala-sama pretending to love. But it still shock Peke that this knew Lala plan this quickly or is it that this Earthling know Lala plan from the start Than Peke realize that this Earthling is completely different from his kind that Peke has seen while spending it spending short stay on Earth. And than Peke did a quick scan on this Earthling and found that he give of the same unknown energy as the green hair Earthling from this afternoon, and his name is Sting if Peke remember correctly. But this energy that surround him is kind of. . . . . different, Sting energy coil around him like a snake and it twitch every few often like it alive. And for Shinn energy is completely wild like he has no control over it, but even thought it surround him wildly it also seem calm for some reason which make Peke confuse of this.

"Don't get me wrong thought. It not that i hate you Lala nor i'm angrier about you use me so you won't go back to your cage. . . . . . And to be honest with with you is that, I kinda knew that you were faking that you love and wanted to marry as well. . . . . . . Even though it did make my heart jump a bit in joy that a pretty girl like you wanted marry me, hehehehehe." Shinn laugh a bit in sheepish and embarrass, and Lala blush a bit in embarrass and remember what she said back there that she wanted to marry him not only to his friend, also the other student from this afternoon heard what she said in bold manner which make her blush even more which cover her whole face in red from what she did today.

"But after seeing her fake smile and watching her forcing herself to love me? All that make me want to comfort her and help her relieve her suffering that being bottling up all those years for being treating with no care? no love? No Respect!? NOTHING!? Shinn shout out in anger which shock Lala and Zastin from his outburst . Than a yellow hair girl about his age wearing hospital gown strapping to the bed tightly who seem to be very sick flash through his mind and continue "And If She Continue Lock Up In The Kingdom The One So Called Home That Become Her Cage!? She will never have her freedom nor she will have a normal life either that because YOU TOOK THEM FROM HER!" Than the certain blue army took over a small village and turn their villager into slaver and force them make a military base for them and make the factory to create more mobile suit and weapon.

_"After the last time ZAFT attacked the Battery, my town went through hell."_

_"People opposing the Earth Forces had the face unspeakable torture!"_

_"That why I want that battery to be destroyed no matter what!"_

_"So please . . . i'm begging you. . . help me save my family and my town!" A young girl cried out to beg them and Shinn to help her save her home town from their suffering._

Mini flash-back through his mind "And she being force to continue meeting her so-called marriage partner who is no interest in love or treat her as a equal!? Than she will never find the person she truly love and the one who give her freedom and THE LIFE SHE DESERVE!" Shinn shout all his might at the end and face them with angry and serious expression on him. But there something about him which Lala and Zastin took notice the difference about him. But it not his face, or his attitude, neither of those that they focus on.

But there 2 thing that they notice the difference he was before:

1\. His whole body cover in Dark Red aura like Sting when he was annoy and jealous. But Shinn is difference, it surround him wildly than it was before like it completely alive! And a Dark Figure started to form behind him, but the form is incomplete but they can make out in that form which has Large red eyes and it mouth fill with razor sharp teeth like it can rip ANYTHING with those teeth!

The second strange thing about Shinn is his eyes, which is completely different than it was before. The eyes lost some light in them like most emotionless people will have and has only two different colors in them. It has little bit of light red bottom half of the cornea and dark red upper half of the cornea. And the pupil shrink size to the size as a dot in the center of the eyes.

This is one of the few "Gift" he receive when he regain his memory from his past life and this is one of them. His Seed Mode, this mode help him in any combat like fighting multiple opponents and enemy, increase his reflex and his awareness that he able to dodge a gun bullet from point blank and knowing what going on around him. And able to sense other people feeling, their intention, and their presence. It also help him to control and stabilize his KI or CHI which is his life force energy to his will.

Shinn breathing little bit heavily from his out burst, so he try take a couple deep breath to calm down his anger. While trying calm his anger and trying push back his memory that it starting to flood his mind which he didn't want that to happen. And than the aura surrounding him starting disppit slowly and his eyes also slowly turning back to normal.

While Shinn trying to calm himself down, Zastin and Lala were completely shock and move by his word alone. 'This Earthling' Zastin thought in shock 'It seem he understand Lala-sama feeling more than anyone else, maybe more than Nana-sama, Momo-sama, and maybe even The Queen! But they only met since yesterday and yet he already understand her true feeling! And- Hmm?' Zastin stop his thought in track. He look closely at this Earthling and saw some kind of bandage loosely warp around his left forearms and it seem little bit of blood dripping down from there like it reopen the wound that almost heal. And Zastin found another bandage which under his shirt warp around the chest and don't see stain of blood on them which meant he must have some broken ribs which is why he were breathing heavily every time he stop running.

Zastin were completely shock and amaze that this Earthling manage to fight him in that condition. And than Zastin realize is that if this Earthling manage to fight him in that state? Than imagine that this Earthling fight him with 100% Health and Strength? For some reason Zastin saw his death flash through his mind which he pale and grim from the thought. Than something unexpected happen.

*Sniff* "Ohh Shinn." *Sniff*

Both Shinn and Zastin look at Lala and saw her crying a bit that she move and touch by his word "I'm soo Happy that *Sniff* you say those thing *Sniff* for me!" Lala continue to cried taken little bit of deep breath to calm down her nerve a bit, but her heart beating in a strange way which is she know why "Even thought you said you don't love me. . . . . And you and I just barely know each other since we only just met yesterday, and yet you actually understand my feeling all to well" Lala said in very soft voice and she put both of her hand over her chest where her heart is and feeling her heart beating through her whole body

*Thump, Thump* *Thump, Thump*

"And just like you said Shinn. . . . . I Really want to live Freely with my own life. . . . . But there are soo many different thing i wanted to tried like: trying to making new Friend from another planet, tasting many different kind of delicious food, playing video game, walking outside freely and playing with other children, how live like a normal person and not being treating like a princess like back at home. . . . . And the most of all, I want to choose my own partner to the person i wanted to marry to." Lala close her eyes with a smile on her "And you were right Shinn. I was only pretending that i wanted to marry you so that i can stay here on Earth and can't take me back if they believe that you the person i want to marry to so they can't force me to back home." Lala finally admitted that what Shinn said is completely true [' I knew it'] Peke said in it head that it was right that Lala-sama use him! ". . . . . . . . . . " Zastin didn't say anything and continue listen what she really wanted to say and now it the perfect time to say or she regret later if she don't.

"But now i finally understand. . . . . . At first, i really confuse when I start to feel warmth feeling in my chest since this afternoon when you smile at me that time, and soon i starting to understand this warmth feeling that i getting every-time i'm around you bit by bit. . . . . . . And it seem that i getting married to you for real? It seem. . . . It not a bad idea after all!" Lala let out her true smile from the thought She marrying him "No wait scratch that, I REALLY do wanted to marry You, Shinn!" Lala said with a huge smile on her face that finally admitted that she fall in love with him.

"wha- now hold on a sec-" Shinn about the say something about this but couldn't when everything start to spin and notice that his body falling to the ground 'Shit, this is far i can go now' Shinn curse in his head and soon he felt body stop falling and felt a pair of arm warp his neck. Shinn open his eyes a bit and look up to that person and saw it was Lala who catch him from falling "Lala" Shinn mutter her name. And Lala look down on him with worries all over her face "What wrong Shinn!? Are you okay!?" she half yelled that she completely worries about. "Yea, i'm okay, it just that I REALLY tired that all" Shinn reply back in in tired tone.

". . . . . It seem i have lost, Earthling." Lala and Shinn turn their head to Zasting and saw he turn off his energy sword and put back to it sheath "On my honor as Knight protector of Lala-sama, I have to disobey the order of His Majesty. And it true that i never notice Lala-sama. . . No. . . I never acknowledged them, because protecting and watching over the princess always my first priority." Zastin close his in front of him and cried that he feel shame of himself for not notice that Lala-sama being suffering all this time. "When you point out for me, I realize that i completely fool for not notice her feeling and called myself knight and protector!? It indeed i have lost." Zastin declared that he has lost duel, than he turn and start walking away and give The Earthling advice of warning "I do not know that if Lala-sama numerous Fiance candidate throughout the universe will consent to this... But-" " Than let them come!" Zastin stop in his track and turn to the Earthling in Shock and ask "What do you said?" Shinn lend on Lala side as support and repeat what he said " I said, Let Them Come! If they think they come here to take Lala from here just because they are her fiance? I don't give a crap that they're the prince from other universe and if they tried to take in away the freedom that she has in this planet? Than they have go through me first if they want to her." Shinn said in very serious tone and his eyes flare to life fill of determination that he will everything in his power that he will protect her freedom from those asshole. Lala look at him in shock and blush from the thought of him her shinning armor, and Zastin were in shock from the declaring and he look at the Earthling in the eyes saw that he the man of his word. Zastin starting to chuckle a bit and soon turn into full blown laugh "HEHAHAHAHAHA! You Really Interesting Earthling you know that right!?" Zastin said compliment "Hehehe, yea i get that a lot lately." Shinn chuckle a bit back. Zastin calm down his laughter and continue walking "Than Shall Inform His Majesty, The King Of Deviluke, of this matter. . . . . . And i'm glade to leave her in your care. And as you are the only one who capable of truly understand Lala-sama feeling!" He said the last part to himself

And we turn back to newlywed and saw Lala hugging Shinn closely to her with a big happy smile on her face and red heart shape floating around her like she finally found her soulmate, and Shinn? let said he loose consciousness from all stress, fatigued, and Exhausted that his body going through. What Shinn didn't realize is that this will be the last day he feel rest because he just dug deeper and deeper into the mess that he got himself into. And His days of hardship have only just beginning! WAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Phantom: We finally ****reach the end of Chapter 3! **

**Kira fire the beam rifle at Phantom, and Phantom block it with his massive sword**

**Phantom: Are you freaking serious,**** yamato!? Really!?**

**Kira: Tell us!**

**Phantom: for the-lova *$%# how many time i have to tell you Kira yamato!****? I'm NOT going tell you why i didn't pick you or athrun**** as main character!**

**Phantom quickly brush away the beam boomerang with his sword and turn around and see athrun with arm stretch **

**Phantom: U know what!? $# $* this shit!**

**Phantom quickly grab both of them with one and use the other hand to swing the sword to rip the space and time and throw them into it and close the rip**

**Phantom: Finally some peace and quite =_=' **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N**: Hello This Phantom Dark-knight, don't worry I try make it short review as possible.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . . . . I got nothing to say**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Black Beast and The Ice Queen alone moments**

While Shinn and Zastin fighting. Why don't we check on our Ice Queen doing in her apartment, should we?

Yukimura residence:

Now we see Mizuki laying on bed with her hair undo and spray out across the bed and she wearing a white pajamas with blue color snow print, and she holding a Black wolf stuff animal tightly to her chest like she didn't want to let I go.

It seem Mizuki being unease ever since this afternoon when that pink hair girl came to her school, yes she were there in that accident from where that Pink hair announced that both Shinn and her are engage to The fight between Shinn and Sting. But what bother Mizuki the most is what that girl said that Asuka is her fiancé, which she felt her chest tight around her heart from that thought. And she couldn't help that she feel jealous as well from that line of thought about Asuka and that pink hair together. If Mizuki remember correctly that girl name is Lala.

And at first, She doesn't know why she feeling jealous every time she thought about both of them are engage which leave her frustrated, and why she feeling more jealously only at that pink hair girl!? Mizuki let out growl in frustration from all of thought getting her nowhere, she quickly got up from her bed and went to the switch and turn off the light than go bed get a early shut eye once she gets in her bed right before she fall asleep she look at the photo frame one last time and close her eyes.

On top drawer where all her trophy and medal from the kendo tournament during in junior high and there picture right next to it. In the picture where all her old classmates before entering senior high, but if you look closely at the picture you can see Mizuki who is in left corner of the group who not looking at the camera, more like she glancing at someone, and if you follow the line of sight where she looking at than land on Shinn who has forceful smile on his face and has his left arm warp around Sting neck tightly you can clearly see Sting face turning purple in the picture and they are opposite position where she is.

Before we move on, why not we check on our favorite Red Seed user during this time, hmm?

* * *

Asuka residents:

"Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch! Watch with the bandages Mayu! And can you be little bit more gentle to your Onii-chan?" Shinn pleaded to his little sister who is patching up her idiot brother who came home from ANOTHER fight! But this time her brother fought against A-Wanna-Be-Knight and she know that her idiot brother who involved a lot fight since he enter junior high and she always the one patch him up every time came home late with a lot bruised, and cut on his body, and thank Kami-sama that their mother who is a doctor teach Mayu some medical since she not always came home like dad is.

Even thought she know some medical techniques, doesn't mean stop her being worry every time he came home with serious wound! Mayu has very angry expression on her face and she said nothing and continue patching up her idiot brother. And Lala who is standing on the sidelines watching the whole scene with sweat drop.

"Ohm, Mayu?" Shinn called out to her one more time hoping she response. Mayu didn't said anything and patch up the last wound once she done patching up. She SLAP! Hard against her idiot brother injure back and Shinn scream out in pain of anguish, and fall down from the chair land on the floor face first. Lala cringe from sound of the slap Shinn little sister hit him, and it seem she didn't hold back on that slap which leave a big red hand imprint on Shinn back.

Mayu got up after putting everything back into their Big First-aid case than she start walking out the living room only stop at the entrance and said last three word "Onii-chan, you Baka." Said in low tone, but both Lala annd. . . . Shinn? Heard it, and she continued walk out and went up to her room for the night. And Shinn who still on the floor whimpering that his Sweet Little Sister hate him now, which hurt more than having Rubbing Alcohol poured on to open wound. (A/N Ouch.*cringe* O.o) Soon Shinn quickly got out from his despair, and tried to stand up. Now his whole body starting to shake from struggling to stand up from all the tiredness and fatigue he put his body through the whole day.

Lala watch Shinn continue struggling to stand up, and she let out a sigh for him to be this stubborn for not asking for her help and keep denied her assistant. She smile a bit which she find it cute to see him this stubborn. She get up from where she sit and walk up to Shinn side and help him get up which he keep asking that he didn't need her help which make Lala giggle for him to be this stubborn. Soon help She help Shinn walk up to his room, and once she put him there she take the guest room where she going to sleep for the night, or is She?

* * *

Times skip: Morning

AAAAHHHH, it a beautiful morning The city of town- ! (A/N: Hi! This is To-Love-Destiny! Not some PPG cartoon! No offense to old generation cartoon fans, and sorry for inconvenience *bow down in apologize*) Ahem my bad, old habits for being announcer for many different cartoons and animes for many years, hehe. Now back to the story folk!

The Asuka residents:

We see the morning sun raising and shine brightly to the town where our favorite Ex-Coordinator and the troublesome pink hair princess. And the sun bathing every house in the neighborhood with their yellow shiny cosmic ray telling everyone Is time to wake up and due their everyday life routine for the day.

Except for the two newly engagement couple who is continue to sleep each other arms. But the sun would not have any of that! So the sun send some it cosmic ray of light to the window which cover by Blue curtains. And the sunlight shine through the gape of the curtain and land on Shinn face which he started to stir from his sleep, and let out a small groan in displeasure and his body arch a bit in pain and sores from what happen yesterday. He open his eyes slowly and blink few time so his eyes adjust of the morning light brightness. Once he can see, and the first thing he see in morning is Lacus pink hair. Shinn sleeping mind were confuse that he don't remember sleeping with her last night. . . . . . . Ah! That doesn't matter right now, all he care about that she is here with him in his arms. Shinn smile a bit and he lend his head down to give her a good morning kiss like he usually do . . . . . Wait a minute. He notice few things that something wrong in this picture.

1\. Lacus hair is much lighter color than this one.

2\. Her hair is usually more messier in the morning than this.

3\. And the most importing thing that notice is he not in Cosmic Era anymore.

Than his brain starting to kick in that he realized that this person is not Lacus! Shinn froze and his eyes went wide in shock and he nervously starting letting out a cold sweat. He move back a bit to take a closer look at this person, and show it no other than Lala! Shinn froze in spot once again. . . . annnnnd he scream.

Gyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Shinn quickly move backward and fell down and hit the back of his head hard on the floor when he reach the edge of the bed. From all the noise Shinn making in the morning force Lala stir from her sleep and open her eyes a bit and notice that it was morning. She starting to getting up from her position and stretch her arms up in the air and she let out a yawn to get the sleepiness out of her system. While stretching she notice Shinn who is rolling on the floor and holding the back of his head in pain which make Lala giggle to see him being silly in the morning.

Shinn stop rolling when he heard the giggling and realize that Lala finally awake from her sleep. He quickly got up about to yelled at her why she in his bed, but word stuck in his throat when he saw Lala rubbing one of her eyes to get rid of the sleep in her eyes in her birthday suit, sitting on his bed with sunlight flashing behind her which enchanted her beauty even more. Than Lala notice Shinn standing there looking at her in shock and his whole face completely blush in red and he were soo speechless that he couldn't make out a word and he couldn't take his eyes off her because the beauty she showing him. Lala smile and chest fill with pride that her beauty put him into trance and she couldn't help she wanted to tease him a bit.

Lala stretch out a bit again and let out a fake yawn and greet her new fiancé-crush " *Yawn* good morning Shinn and I hope you enjoy the view watching your fiancé waking up from her slumber." She give a teasing smile.

"Huh?" Shinn snap out from his trance and take few moments and the gears in his brain moving in fast rate so he understands what Lala just said and the gears in his head going overheated that it going to explode. Than he eyes went wide and his face turning even more redder to the point same color as pure tomatoes and than…

BOOM!

The gears in his head finally explode from overdrive and the steam coming out both of his ears, he stutter trying to come up a word than realize that Lala is naked so he quickly turn around facing the door and he stutter yelled at her "L-L-L-L-Lala! W-why are you my bed!? And most importantly, Why Are You Naked And how the hell did you into my room!?" Shinn was shouting out in nervous and confusing from all of this.

Lala let out another giggle seeing Shinn like this, and she also find Shinn being embarrassed very cute which she wanted to tease him even more! But she hold the teasing for today and save it for another time and She Answer Shinn question.

"Aww, what wrong about me sleeping with you, Shinn? Isn't a common sense that all marriage couple sleep together in the same bed? And the most of all, I wanted to sleep with my. . . . 'King'. " Lala give him her true honest smile fill with passion and love with red tint on cheek when she said her 'King' and she like it, a lot.

[And for your other question Shinn-dono, is that it hard for me to stay as Lala-sama costume all the time. Since it slowly drain my power the longer I stay in that form.] Peke explain to him about it limited.

"Ok, I understand why you are naked, but that doesn't explain how you get into my- " Shinn couldn't finish his sentence when his door open.

*Click*

"Nii-san, how much longer are you going to sleep? And you going to be late for-" Mayu open the door to her Brother room to wake him up since her brother is not a morning person which she came to wake him every day that become her everyday daily life routine.

Once she step into the room, what she saw something unexpected in the first thing in the morning. In her point of view, she saw Lala who completely naked on her brother bed with slightly messy hair and using the bed sheets to cover her up, and her brother who has his back facing her with his shirt completely messy like he just put it on and his boxer is slightly below his waist. Shinn who looking at her with huge blush on his face with trail of steam coming out from his head.

". . . . . . . ." No one said a word, leave uncomfortable silence for three of them in the room. Lala and Shinn were both startle from her entrance. And Mayu were shock seeing both of them in that state. And Mayu were the first one to come out from her shock and starting to step back while closing door.

"Sorry for interrupting, please continue."

Once Mayu left, Shinn quickly snap out from his second mornings shock he quickly fix his clothes and open his door and start run after try to call out to her.

"Wait Mayu! Hold on, this is a big misunderstanding! Mayu!? MAYU!"

Lala and Peke watch the whole scene between the oldest brother and the little sister kind remind Lala how exactly like She and her little sister did as the Asuka siblings in the Morning, but with more noise and messy together them to wake her up. Lala let out a giggle by sudden memory, than she remembered she has plane for today.

"Oh yeah! I made appointments with someone today! Peke? " Lala called out her custom robot.

[Understood!] Peke response back

[Transform!]

Peke transform into Lala personal cloth, once it complete she turn to Shinn desk that she being seeing him working on something for a while now which got curious wonder what got him so focus on? So she walk up to it to see what Shinn being working on. What she see on the desk is some kind of model figure and from she can see it seem it incomplete it has no colour on it, doesn't has it head, and it has it right, but the left arm on the desk with a tools along with other park on the desk like a Shield, gun, 4 little handle surrounding the incomplete model. She look around the desk and saw another model figure with a trophy next to it. She pick up the Arch Destiny and exam model that Shinn create, and Lala for being specialists genius when came with making machine and weapon she can tell that this model is All Purpose combat Robot and it well perfect balance for speed, defense, strength all together. She couldn't help that model is a perfect machine for war and she already get a flash of images after images about this model can take on about 2/5 of Deviluke army and came out with few scratch on it and behind of that war machine all that left in space full of scavenger of medal of the battleship and dead body floating in the vacuum empty of space from the battlefield or more like from the massacre, and it glowing light blue-green eyes glaring at her!

Lala quickly shook her head to ride of the thought and confuse from where she get that thought from? And she couldn't help get the feeling that this toy will come to life any moment and attack her. Lala quickly put down carefully the model where it should be and moment Shinn came back after fixing the misunderstood with Mayu and it tired him out to the bone in the first thing the in the morning already! And yet he wanted to go back to bed and never wake up! Shinn notice Lala standing in front of his desk where his Gunpla he working on, and oh? She where a cloth! That a good thing, so now he can calm down his heart.

"Ah! Shinn just in time! I was about to grab a note about that I'll be going out for a while ." Lala told

"Hm? Ah okay, just don't cause anymore trouble, ok? Because I don't think my body can go on for another fight. " Shinn replies in very tired tone.

"K" Lala answer in cheerful tone and she cross her finger behind her back.

Shinn watch Lala walk to his window and she open than she extended her anti-gravity wing on her hat which is peke. She flew out the window, she only flew few meters away from the house and she stop few a bit and turn around and give Shinn one last wave than turn back and continue flying to her destination.

Shinn watch her going and let out another tired sigh. This is the most bothersome woke up in the first thing in the morning. Shinn quickly shook his head to ride of the thought, now is not the time to be sulking and complain like a little kid, all that left is get change and get ready for school.

Once Shinn made to school and enter his homeroom, and look at the board to check who gonna be do the Daily Chore for today, and saw his name in there, which meant that his turn do the chores for today. He look at the other name who gonna be his partner with and he pray to the Seed they did not pick Sting! God only knows what we'll happen if you leave the cleaning duty to the one who love pranking other people, and the other who has medium-temper and get angry when you prank him that lead you to your grave or hospital, either one of those options depend how much stress he want to let out on you than image the destruction of the classroom appear pop up in his head. He quickly get ride odds the image and look at the name going, to see who it is.

Asuka/Yukimura

Shinn froze instant at the name and he started turn pale 'Oh shit, why they have to pick HER of all people! oh man, thing gonna get awkward just only between me and her. ' Shinn thought in nervously and turn his head to glance at his partner for today and saw her she still has her usually cold stoic face she always wear on her face whenever there opposite sex around her. Than Mizuki sense someone looking at her, she turn to Shinn seeing him quickly look away which confuse her a bit. Shinn quickly turn away and start let out a cold sweat 'Yep, it gonna be awkward alright.'

* * *

Timeskip: Math period over

Now we see both Mizuki and Shinn erasing the math problem that the Math Teacher write on the chalk broad.

". . . . . . . . . . ." It was an awkward silence for the duo and haven't said a word when they started chores. Shinn face mix of worry and nerve-wracking, and Mizuki still has her cold stoic face on and may know that she look fine on the outside, but in the inside is whole lot difference. In her mind there a Chibi version who moving around in panicking , and trying to calm down like taking multiple deep breath, meditate position, thinking something positive, but none of them work to calm her mind.

'Uawawawawa! Think Mizuki think! This is your chance to talk to him! Woaaaaaah, why can't I calm down!' Chibi Mizuki rubbing her chibi hand furiously in panic messing up her hair a mess. Than Mizuki couldn't musk up the courage to speak with him through out the chores until they almost finish for the day doing chores together. You being wondering why there chibi Mizuki in her mind? Since she being hold back her emotions, she never being honest to herself and block her desire ever since "that accident". And she being holding her feeling for soo long time, it create her own Chibi version of herself, and that Chibi Mizuki become the voice of Mizuki true feelings and desire and speak out for real Mizuki what she feeling right now and her hidden desire, much to Mizuki embarrassments, and that how Chibi Mizuki were born from there on.

* * *

Timeskipe: School end

'Waaaaahhh *Sniff Sniff* School is already over, and yet, I couldn't strike a single conversation with him! Waaaaaaahhhh!' Chibi Mizuki fell down unto her knee and let out cry of despair and rainstorm form above her head. While the Chibi Mizuki is cry, the real Mizuki checking out the chores they need to do, her face still stoic as ever, but if you look closely at her face, you can see there VERY small frown form on her lip, and her eyes darken a bit.

Mizuki glance at Shinn who came back with flower on the vase with new fresh water in it. Than Mizuki notice something about that flower.

'Huh? *Sniff* Isn't that the same flower that we have since we enter as freshmen ?' Chibi Mizuki slowly calm down from her self of despair and look at the flower in curious. 'From the look of it it seem the Flower seem pretty healthy, it take good care in order to keep it perfectly shape.' Both Mizuki and Chibi Mizuki smile watching Shinn put the flower vase on top one of the book self where on the spot where the sun hit in through morning to night. ' He must be taken care of it ever since we assigned to this class. . . . . . . . Hmmm, I wish I was a flower so Shinn-chan can taken care of me like I am his most beautiful flower on the planet, hehehe.' Chibi Mizuki face turn into dreaming state and start have a Imagination of herself as a flower and Shinn watering her flower like body and taken care of her, Chibi Mizuki let out weird giggle when she saw those image.

(A/N: . . . . . . . . . . . Oookaaayy, that was just creepy O.o )

Mizuki expression hasn't change a bit, but her cheek burning up in embarrassed from the thought. She quickly shake her head to give ride of the image in her head. Once she clear her head and calm down her blush, she walk up him.

"It seem you really taken care of that flower since you assign to this class, huh? Asuka-san?" Mizuki comments with a small smile.

" Eh!?" Shinn were startle a bit from her appear out of nowhere and comment from behind. He was so focus on the flower to make sure it in perfect shape and didn't notice somebody walking up to him from behind, he turn around to face person and saw it was Mizuki who spoke which Shinn were big shock that Mizuki is talking to him, and what even more shocking is that Mizuki has a smile on her face that he forgot how beautiful Mizuki is when she smile and the orange color of the sun set shine behind her and if u add white wing on her back, yellow halo above her head make her more like angel descend from heaven. And Shinn blush a bit by her enchant beauty and quickly snap out from his awe.

"Many people often forget how to take care of the flower quite easily like they need change the water or rather that they don't even bother changing the water, they just leave it there and die slowly." Mizuki walk up to the flower vase and move her hand to one of the flower pedal and feel their soft smooth leave and she can sense the flower is full of life and happiness through her finger.

"And Asuka-San, if I remember correctly, you also take care of the other plants during we were in junior high?" Mizuki questions him and she had a mini flashback where Mizuki in her 2nd years. She were walking with her friend talking about what they do in their weekend, than she saw someone outside and crouch down in front one of the small garden with few garden tools around him. And She saw him stand from his position and raise his hand to wipe away the sweat on his forehead and bend down to pick the up the tool that he borrow from the garden club and walk away and she saw it was Shinn with a satisfied smile on his face.

Shinn were silent a bit and starting let out a small chuckle of amusements and answers her question "You not wrong Yukimura-San, it true that I been taken care of all other Plants since I enter in junior high, but I not only taken care of the plants at school, I also taken care the plants at home as well, since we have a lot of different flower and plants, but my dad barely come home because of his work as mangaka and my mom who is being a Great Doctor and she has a lot of patient to look out for which meant she also barely come home as dad. And my little sister who doing the house chores in our mother place and she being doing house chores everyday that she haven't time to look out for our plants, and me? I do some of the house chores that Mayu cannot do and I have too much free time, so I look out for the flower.

And soon it become a new hobby of mine now and what I like the most about taking care the plants is that it always calm me down whenever I get angry or annoy from Sting idiotic and pranking everyday." Shinn said in annoying tone at the last part along with tick mark form on his head, and continue ranting about Sting that piss him off.

Mizuki watch Shinn in amazement and couldn't help let out a giggle and turn into full blown laughter. Shinn stop his ranting when he heard someone laughing he turn to that person and saw it was Mizuki who laughing which shock him that he never thought she show more than emotion in front of him. Shinn let out smile in relief that he happy that Mizuki slowly recovery and returning back to her old self again, and that smile and laugh is the proof of it. Mizuki tired to calm down her laughter by taking a deep breath. Once she manage to calm down her laughter just a bit she tried apologize to him, he think she laughing at him.

"Gomen gomen, Asuka-San. . . Hehehe. . . I didn't mean to laugh at you on purpose, hehehe."

"Hm? Oh it okay Yukimura-san, I know you didn't mean laugh at me, and not only that you look cute when you laugh and you should smile more often. You look beautiful when you smile like that." Shinn said in very honest, and took Shinn a few seconds what he just said at the last part, once he realized that it slip out from his thought.

'Oh shoot.'

Mizuki look at him with wide eyes, her face turn almost completely red, and her mouth open and close in shock. She quickly snap out from her shock and trying to come up word to change the awkward silence they create, but she couldn't think of anything since the word 'cute' and 'beautiful' repeatedly in her head. Than she saw a trashcan fill with trash from the corner of her right eye and she realive that she found to excuse herself to leave.

"O-oh, I-It we forgot the trash, m-maybe I should take it out." Mizuki stutter a bit from nervous embarrassed. She quickly walk to the trash can and pick it up and start walking to the door.

"Oh, o-ok . . . . . . . Hm? " Shinn response in embarrassed, than he notice something shine reflect by the sun from the bottom of the door, he focus his eyes to look closely what it is, than his eyes wide what he saw , he quickly go after her and shout out to stop her.

"Mizuki, Stop!"

"EH!?"

Mizuki were startle by his shout calling out her first name than she felt something caught her right for when she tried to turn around and than she loose her balance and she cry out in shock and surprise.

"KYaaaaaahhh!?"

"MIZUKI!"

Shinn quickly caught her before she hit the floor, and Shinn release his breath that he didn't know that he was holding in. He look down at it and saw it was invisible string, and he don't know why it there, but there only one person he know who love to pull this prank.

"Sting" Shinn muttered the name in irritated voice, he make a mental note to give him beat down when he first see him in the first thing in the morning.

"Um, A-Asuka-san, I'm alright now, you can let go of me right now?"

"hm?" Shinn look down to the person that he save from fallen and saw she has embarrassed expression on her with her whole face cover in red from close contact.

"Oh, uh, hehe, my bad" Shinn let a small chuckle in awkwardness and he help her stand up and he let go of her and step back and bit to give her some space she need while rubbing his head in sheepish.

"Hn, it okay Asuka-san, and umm. . . . . . . ." Mizuki paused a bit and she seems to be struggling to say something "A-Ari-Arigato/T-Th-Thank you" than her face turn even more redder when she finally say the word 'Thank You' to him.

"Hm? No problem." Shinn replied in confuse that he thought she will beat him to bloody pulp like she did to every other guy that they "accidentally" to get closer to her even you just thought the string of hair, and later they all end up quickly sent to hospital in emergency room to stabilize their conditions. And some guy who brave enough to tried talk to her, and right before he about to say one word, Mizuki give him a very cold shoulder and look at him straight in the eyes with her sharp cold eyes and she told him In Cold-polite way for back off a bit for his own safety and she continue walking ignore him like he not even there. She being cold to every guy she came across with, but there one thing Shinn notice one thing, she never give him cold shoulder or one of her stare. Every time them cross path one another, he did not sense she has any ill-intent at him, only at Sting and Auel, but him and he know she gave him her cold glare in reflex every time when there other opposite sex around her, than he glare back at her and his body went Into Combat Mode in reflex after as well since his body sense the hostile directly at him. So everything about them have a grudge against each other is completely misunderstanding.

Now, we going to see what going on inside their head, should we? We going to check on Mizuki first what going in her head?

'Uawawawawawaw' Chibi Mizuki waving her arms around in freaking out and continue babbling like an idiot 'OhmaagyaaOhmaagyaaOHMAAGYAA! I can't believe he held me close to him! And the most of all, he save me from falling!' Chibi Mizuki shouting in excited, Chibi Mizuki quickly got out from her excitement and taking couple deep breath 'OK, this is my chance, I should ask him to help me to take out the trash.' Chibi Mizuki said in determine tone and pump up her tiny fist.

Mizuki breath in annnnd breath out to calm down her nerve, and gather up her courage she turn around and spoke to him, it came stutter for start, but she quickly fix it "A-Asuka-san would you mind help me take out he trash?" 'Yes! I said it!' Chibi Mizuki shout in cheer to herself in success.

"Hmm? Sure, why not" Shinn answer with small smile of his own, and Mizuki blush a bit and she give him her own smile at him.

So, then both Mizuki and Shinn continue the rest of the chores together. Once they finish they farewell to each other and went separate way.

While Mizuki on the way home she has a big smile on her face and her family notice her smile and the aura surround on her and they were shock and relieve that it been long time for them to see her smile when she came home and ring joy to the whole family that the Mizuki they know and love is returning back to normal.

And Shinn? When he get home and you know who greet him first at the front door? You guess it. It was Mayu who greet him first and she handed him his favorite soda sprite that help him relieve some stress from doing daily chores for the school or helping their father for the manga. Lala heard him when he close the door she quickly drop the PS3 controller, ran out the living room and jump at him warp her arms around his neck and Shinn lost his balance from her takle and fell on his butt. Lala said she miss him soo much.

We all know the Asuka residents daily routine so we skip time for a bit to morning homeroom and Shinn biggest surprise.

* * *

Aaahh he it a beautiful morning- oh wait, I already said that in the beginning of the chapter o.o, hehe my bad.

As Shinn remind himself to punish the idiot when he see him first thing in the morning, and he doing right now. And that person screaming in pain from receiving the punch from the angel red eyes captain . That person begin to ask Shinn what he just do to piss him off? Shinn tell him about the string on the front door. And Sting make a confuse face and said "String? What String?" now Shinn turn confuse and he sense there lying in his voice and his aura, Shinn known that this person hide his lied very well that it difficult for him to detect, but this time Sting said in one hundred percent honest. Now Shinn really confused now "If you didn't set it up the trap, than who did it? "

(A/N * whistle in random tune, and putting away the string wires into the box*)

Than the teacher came in and tell the class to sit down for attendant and once the attendant done and he remember something he has some new for the class.

"Listen up class! We have a new student joining with us this year's and I want you to be nice to her. You can come in now."

"Okay!" a voice came behind the door and open the door and walk into the classroom.

"!" "!" "!" Sting, Auel, and Mizuki were shock that they recognize this person and the question is, why she here in this school!?

"Huh?" Shinn who facing the window froze in spot by a sudden voice that he thought it just imagination so he give a quick glance at the new student and quickly look back outside the window and his mind starting to panicked 'No no no no no, NO! There no way that she here! But why!' Shinn started to pale and his whole body letting out rapid fire x cold bullet sweat running down his body.

The new student look around the class room like she looking for someone than she show someone who covering his head with the hood and looking away to make sure she didn't see his face, but it too late for him since she already recognized him, and without a second thought she run up him and jump up him while calling out to with with excite and happy tone.

"SHINN!"

"La-Lala umph" Shinn wanted tell her to stop but his was takle to the floor by the super happy alien princess to the floor.

"Tada, surprise Shinn! And guess what, from now on I'm also the student of this school and the same class with you! Hehehe." Lala giggle up to him and her tail wagging around like the dog do when they are very happy.

Shinn lay on the floor and didn't even bother to get up since he too busy letting out his tears in despair and keep why won't they give him a break for one day?

'Hehehe, now thing gonna get interesting from here on, hehehehehe' Sting thought with a big smirk on his face and snicker few time enjoying watching his captain being suffering slowly.

Auel frown a bit when he saw Sting has big smirk on hiss face and turn to his other friend and he starting to feel pity for him, a little.

And Mizuki? She just frozen in her seat like she just saw Medusa and turn her into statue and Chibi Mizuki was completely quite.

Poor Shinn, he should know that I won't give him a single second of break in order to keep me entertainment and everything other readers as well, Hehehehe

We see you around on the next chapter of To-Love-Destiny!


End file.
